


На север от Северного полюса

by Hrenougolnik, Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Планета Земля, август две тысячи тридцать третьего года, штат Канзас. То, что от него осталось после глобальной катастрофы. И два человека, которые умеют жить только в условиях постоянной войны.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	На север от Северного полюса

**Author's Note:**

> Брокоцентрик. События происходят после ЭГ, поэтому – внимание! – Стив Роджерс умер от старости. Брюс Беннер в человеческой сущности.

_Я думал – знаю, что такое жизнь,_  
_но, видимо, еще не видел жизни._

Последнее, что Брок видит – не рынок Лагоса с разбегающимися в ужасе людьми, не здание, навстречу которому несет его энергетический шар, а испуганный и растерянный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз.

Хватит, хочет попросить Брок, давай уже, костлявая, забери меня. Лишь бы больше не видеть, не ощущать, что внутри, там, где, может, находится та самая душа, жжет гораздо сильнее.

Наконец его ослепляет, но взрыва он не слышит. С хриплым криком падает на землю и лежит несколько минут без движения, а потом, пошатываясь, встает на ноги. Он весь – кусок обгорелого мяса, хуже чем после Трискелиона, но боли почему-то нет.

Его оглушает тишина. Брок не понимает, где оказался – то ли степь, то ли пустыня. Вряд ли от моей взрывчатки, пусть даже в сочетании с тем, что накрутила эта ведьма, могла остаться такая воронка, думает он. И где, черт возьми, Лагос?

На противоположной стороне воронки сидит человек. До боли знакомый человек, увидеть которого Брок уже и не надеялся. Оступаясь и стараясь не соскользнуть вниз, нетвердым шагом Брок бредет в его сторону.

Когда расстояние между ними сокращается до сотни метров, тот легко поднимается и идет навстречу.

Они останавливаются метрах в трех друг от друга.

– Я уже почти поверил, что это мой личный ад, но ты-то жив, – хрипит Брок. – По крайней мере, был жив, когда я в последний раз о тебе слышал. Где мы, Солдат?

– Планета Земля, август две тысячи тридцать третьего года, штат Канзас. То, что от него осталось. Если точнее – между Хатчинсоном и Уичито. И мне совершенно все равно, как ты называешь меня, командир, но здесь меня знают как Баки Барнса, ну так, если тебе вдруг все-таки захочется социализироваться. И да, я тебя помню. Я все помню.

Баки с минуту смотрит на Брока, а потом подходит ближе и достает из сумки бутылку с водой.

– Я мог бы отпить первым, чтобы показать, что в ней нет ни яда, ни чего-то еще, кроме чистой воды, но моя сыворотка все так же действует, – Баки пожимает плечами и протягивает бутылку Броку, – так что тебе остается только поверить мне на слово. Ну или сдохнуть от жажды. Что вполне вероятно, поскольку регенерация вытягивает много жидкости.

– Регенерация? – хмурясь, переспрашивает Брок, но от воды не отказывается, выпивает все до капли за несколько крупных глотков.

– Скоро стемнеет, пойдем, я по пути расскажу главное, а потом те, кто отвечает за обучение возвращенцев, добавят подробностей.

Брок смотрит на свои руки, с которых буквально на глазах сходят ожоги. Прикасается кончиками пальцев к уже почти гладкому лицу, чешет вернувшуюся мочку уха.

– Ни шагу не сделаю, пока не пойму, что за хуйня тут творится. Я взорвался. И если бы не ведьма, утащил бы с собой и Кэпа. А теперь я живой и, блядь, как новенький. Даже спина не ноет, чего не было лет с тридцати.

– В следующий раз точно суну в сумку пару доз транквилизаторов, – бурчит Баки и все-таки снова садится, достает из кармана коробку с самокрутками и закуривает, протягивает Броку. – Я могу тебе, конечно, все рассказать от начала и до конца, но тогда нам тут придется ночевать, а я ни спальника, ни палатки, ни жратвы с собой не захватил, не рассчитывал на пикник, знаешь ли. Да и тебе эта ночевка под открытым небом не понравится.

Брок только упрямо поджимает губы, опускается на землю рядом с ним и медленно затягивается непривычно крепким табаком.

– Серьезно, командир, – вздыхает Баки, – раскладывать по полочками все, что произошло с две тысячи шестнадцатого до две тысячи двадцать третьего и дальше – слишком долго. Нам идти два часа, я успею рассказать главное и ответить на основные вопросы. И я пообещал до ночи вернуться, не заставляй меня нарушать свое слово, не люблю доставлять беспокойство людям, которые привыкли, что я возвращаюсь вовремя.

Брок складывает руки на груди и молчит.

– Твою мать, – сквозь зубы цедит Баки, явно начиная заводиться, – и что я с тобой нянчусь, как с младенцем? Коротко и по фактам – около восьми лет назад на планету упал один крупный метеорит и пара десятков помельче, этот, – он кивает на кратер, – был самым маленьким в нашем полушарии. Резкий сдвиг тектонических плит, землетрясения, цунами, извержения вулканов, смещение земной оси как вишенка на торте. Год ада на земле.

Баки замолкает на мгновение, чуть поморщившись, трет виски.

– Как таковой ядерной зимы, к нашему счастью, не случилось, спасибо магам. Но два года солнца не видели из-за вулканов. Жили в подвалах полуразрушенных городов и в метро, жрали все, что могли найти, даже уцелевших домашних животных. А некоторые и друг друга. Но таких мы отстреливали. Потом все постепенно начало приходить в норму. Хотя небо, как ты можешь заметить, все еще не такое чистое, как раньше, так что климат изменился, стало значительно холоднее. Немногие выжившие сбились в группы и ушли из руин, начали строить новые города и налаживать хозяйство.

Брок словно прозревает с каждым словом – смотрит на серое небо, редкую чахлую растительность, на пересохшую землю там, где, если он хоть что-то помнит, должны быть поля высокой травы.

– Когда это началось, правительства всех стран на удивление быстро договорились между собой и приняли решение остановить работу всех атомных электростанций. Года три назад мы отыскали специалистов и две уцелевшие и готовые к работе станции в этой части континента, так что у нас снова есть электричество. Как и в большинстве стран. Спутники, как ни странно, в основной своей массе все еще на орбите, так что связь тоже есть, хоть и не самая стабильная. По всей планете выживших не больше трех миллионов. Контакт с каждым наладившим связь городом постоянный, если что-то где-то происходит – ближайшие к нему идут на помощь.

Баки достает из сумки еще две бутылки и что-то похожее на протеиновый батончик, завернутый в бумагу, протягивает Броку, сам ограничивается только водой.

– А год назад начали возвращаться люди. Вот как ты. И почти в каждом городке оказался человек, который их находит и приводит. У нас это я, – хмыкает Баки невесело. – Ничего общего у возвращенцев нет, кроме одного – все погибли до щелчка... – Баки жестом останавливает открывшего было рот Брока. – До восемнадцатого года. За пару часов все проходят регенерацию, молодеют лет на пять, кто умер от болезни – выздоравливают, кто от какого-то несчастного случая – возвращаются, как правило, без сознания, встают уже тогда, когда снова становятся целыми. Ванда и Стрэндж проверяли тех, кто пришел к нам и в ближайшие пять городов. Потом долго выясняли у нескольких уцелевших магов по всему миру, что к чему. Пришли к выводу, что планета восстанавливает свое магическое здоровье – ну или генетическую карту человечества, – Баки хмыкает и поднимается на ноги. – Все, на вопросы отвечу по пути.

Брок встает и идет за ним. Они молчат минут пятнадцать. Столько всего крутится в голове, что Брок не может выбрать, с чего вообще начать. Осматривает сам себя и лишь теперь понимает, что на нем та же одежда, в которой он был в Лагосе, только без бронежилета, сбруи, экзоскелета и вообще – без намека на какое-либо оружие. Зато в идеальном состоянии, словно только что из торгового центра. Забавная магия, хмыкает Брок.

Баки косится на него, и Брок думает, что тот определенно делает ставки на то, каким будет его первый вопрос.

– А где Кэп? – спрашивает он, понимая, что именно его до сих пор смущало во всей этой «встрече».

– Умер, – глухо отвечает Баки, – чуть больше года назад, от старости. Все пережил и умер, как только его внукам дома отстроили.

– Чего? – каким-то странным голосом переспрашивает Брок, остановившись, будто на стену наткнулся. – Внукам? От старости?

Баки морщится и скрипит зубами.

– Почему из всех возможных вопросов ты задал именно этот? – почти рычит он. – Стив ушел в прошлое в две тысячи двадцать третьем, прожил жизнь с Пегги Картер, его сын и двое внуков со своими женами и детьми пережили все катаклизмы, сейчас живут в нашем городе. Ну, кроме сына, тот тоже умер почти сразу за Стивом.

– И кто теперь Кэп? – ошарашенно спрашивает Брок, догоняя не замедляющего шаг Баки.

– Сэм Уилсон. Номинально. Но вообще-то никто. Сейчас каждый супергерой. Так что щит хранится у меня, им теперь разве что дичь на охоте сбивать, – криво усмехается Баки. – А тебе-то какое дело до Стива? – поворачивается он к Броку и едва не сжигает взглядом – долгим, пронзительным, тяжелым. – Ты так его ненавидел, столько раз убить пытался. Что – жалеешь, что не получится?

Брок сжимает руки в кулаки и молчит.

Баки останавливается.

– Так. У нас, конечно, старые счеты смыло цунами вместе с половиной городов, а что не уплыло с водой – выжгло лавой, но если ты надеешься кому-то отомстить за свою просранную жизнь, то лучше скажи здесь и сейчас, я тебя по-тихому отпущу на все четыре стороны, покажу дороги до других поселений – и живи как знаешь.

– Если я о чем-то и жалею, Барнс, так это о том, что не сумел вовремя остановиться и мы с Кэпом стали врагами, – не глядя на него, тихо признается Брок. – А на Уилсона мне плевать, не начнет задираться, так я его и не замечу. А что Романова? Вот уж кто точно свернет мне шею, так это она, Наташа предательства не простит.

– Не свернет, – также тихо отзывается Баки, – она давно погибла. И Тони Старк погиб. Я тебе пообещал, что все расскажу, и я расскажу, командир, но давай об этом не сегодня, ладно?

Брок ошарашенно кивает.

Пару минут идут молча, а потом Баки начинает говорить. Рассказывает, как после падения метеоритов они на джетах и уцелевшем хэликерриере перетаскивали всех, кого успевали найти, на Великие Равнины – в Южную Дакоту, Небраску и Канзас, в центр страны, куда, как они надеялись, не дошли бы гигантские волны цунами, заходящие на сотни километров вглубь материка. Как разрушались города под ударами землетрясений. Как взорвался Йеллоустон и, хоть Стрэндж и оградил его магическим куполом, все равно пришлось перебираться южнее. Как от болезней и голода люди погибали и погибали – сотнями, тысячами, а они – Мстители – смотрели на это и ничем не могли помочь, потому что и так уже делали все, что могли.

Как обнаружили работающие спутники, фотографировали Землю – и не узнавали свою изменившуюся планету. Как маги выбивались из сил, пытаясь минимизировать вред от очередного землетрясения или очистить атмосферу от пыли и газов вулканических выбросов. Как строили новые поселения – там, куда можно было проложить провода от электростанций. Как сталкеры начали ходить в разрушенные города и приносить хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь в строительстве – и первым делом люди организовывали исследовательские лаборатории и медицинские пункты.

– Только не у всех есть Морган Старк, – усмехается Баки, – в этом плане мы впереди планеты всей, у нас в лабораториях и мастерских есть даже роботы. Это дочка Тони, – добавляет он. – Вся в отца и деда.

Баки останавливается и показывает рукой чуть влево от того места, где они стоят.

– Добро пожаловать в новый дом, – говорит он.

Брок видит в паре километров огни небольшого городка.

– Сколько человек? И как он называется?

– Старк-Фолс. У нас около полутора тысяч, даже дети уже начали снова рождаться. Есть города и по пять тысяч, но прокормить труднее, пока заводы по производству привычной химической дряни не работают.

Брок фыркает:

– Лет двадцать – и люди снова к этому придут.

* * *

Брок не успевает увидеть, в какую сторону уходит Баки, когда сдает его на руки двум девушкам, которые, судя по всему, в обычное время могли бы быть полицейскими. Брок не обманывается их внешней хрупкостью – он мог бы поклясться, что их сам Баки и обучал боевым навыкам, раз уж они носят военную форму.

Широкие улицы, ладные двухэтажные дома из какого-то неизвестного Броку серовато-белого материала. Кое-где оставлены деревья и разбиты клумбы с редкими неяркими цветами – видимо, солнца им все-таки не хватает.

– А где провода? – спрашивает он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Мы не зависим от атомной электростанции, у нас своя энергия и беспроводная передача электричества. – В ответе слышится такая гордость, что Брок невольно усмехается.

Большой трехэтажный короб из стекла и бетона в центре Старк-Фолса кажется чем-то чужеродным, почти гротескно-уродливым. Брок удивляется собственным мыслям – сам еще несколько дней назад именно в таких вот уродливых коробах и предпочитал находиться.

– На первом этаже лаборатории и больница, – говорит одна из девушек, – там профессор Беннер, он будет ждать тебя, но после того, как поговоришь с Доктором Стрэнджем, – она показывает на дверь на второй этаж. – А сначала, как и всех возвращенцев, тебя ожидает миссис Старк.

Брок кивает и молча поднимается за ними выше.

* * *

– С прибытием в Старк-Фолс, я – Вирджиния Старк, можно просто Пеппер, и меня почему-то выбрали Главой этого поселения, – она тепло и чуть устало улыбается, протягивает руку, а затем указывает на кресло напротив стола и сама тоже садится.

– Брок Рамлоу. Наемник. Из две тысячи шестнадцатого. – Кажется, впервые в жизни Брок не знает, что еще сказать.

Пеппер кивает.

– Это хорошо, сильным и выносливым мужчинам мы всегда рады. У нас тут все просто – теперь нет никаких денег, натуральный обмен между городами, так что если не найдется работы здесь, то можно присоединиться к сталкерам, которые приносят из руин, что находят, – а нам нужно все: от ржавого железа до старых лекарств. Пожалуй, мы не берем только потрепанную одежду. Но техника, пусть даже сломанная, и драгоценные металлы у нас ценятся выше всего. Наши мастерские обеспечивают многих соседей восстановленными холодильниками и всем прочим.

В голосе Пеппер Брок слышит все ту же неприкрытую гордость и понимает – это все Морган Старк, ее разработки по записям отца и деда. И наверняка уже свои собственные.

– А мы, в свою очередь, меньше тратим времени на садоводство, потому что получаем часть продуктов в обмен. Утопия, конечно, долго не продлится, но пока установилось это шаткое равновесие, мы стараемся его поддерживать. Если нет желания оставаться здесь или найдется кто-то, кто живет в другом городе, и захочется быть рядом с ним – мы никого не держим, каждый волен решать сам, где ему жить.

Она замолкает, и Брок понимает, что от него ждут каких-то вопросов, но пока он не знает, что именно спросить – слишком много всего на него обрушилось. И все еще слишком мало информации.

– Вы можете обратиться ко мне в любой момент, мистер Рамлоу, – Пеппер правильно понимает его молчание.

Брок кивает и обводит взглядом кабинет, задерживается на плане города.

– Это и есть Старк-Фолс, – Пеппер встает из-за стола, и Брок следует за ней. – Город поделен на две части, здесь – жилые дома, – она показывает на север, Брок видит, что в каждый квадратик вписана фамилия, и поражается проделанной работе. – А здесь мастерские, можно сказать, у нас город механиков и инженеров. – Пеппер показывает, где можно найти работу и еду, одежду и обувь.

А потом они оба поворачиваются к противоположной стене, и Пеппер вздыхает, прежде чем к ней подойти. Сначала Броку кажется, что это большой лист бумаги, но потом он понимает, что вместо краски на штукатурку нанесен какой-то материал – опять же ему неизвестный – и по нему маркером от руки нарисована очень подробная карта.

– Это теперь Америка, – тихо поясняет Пеппер, – Стив нарисовал, а мы только что-то стираем, добавляем или уточняем. У сталкеров есть свои карты, они наносят на них маршруты, а потом Баки перерисовывает все сюда. Но я забежала вперед. Доктор Стрэндж и Ванда покажут Вам, что происходило с момента Вашей гибели и до настоящего момента, станет немного понятнее, о чем я говорила. Девушки будут ждать Вас на улице, проводят к Вашему новому дому.

Брок благодарит ее, пожимает вновь протянутую руку и выходит из кабинета.

* * *

– Нет! Только не ты!

После мягкого голоса Пеппер этот крик почти оглушает. Брок прикрывает за собой дверь и поворачивается к светящейся красным злой Ванде и недоуменно приподнявшему бровь, видимо, тому самому Доктору Стрэнджу.

– Рад, что ты жива, – почти искренне говорит Брок, – и спасибо, что не дала взорвать Роджерса. Эти семь секунд... они были длиннее жизни.

Он знает, что она не понимает, о чем он говорит, и не верит ему, но прошлое не изменить.

– Я не стану с ним работать, – бросает Ванда и уходит за полупрозрачную дверь в другую часть помещения.

– Похоже, не все старые знакомства приносят радость, – усмехается Стрэндж, пожимая Броку руку. – Что ж, она делает это мягче, но придется потерпеть.

– Что делает? – хмурится Брок, отступая на шаг.

– Словами рассказывать все слишком долго, – поясняет чуть нетерпеливо Стрэндж, и Броку кажется, что это не он – а его плащ пожимает плечами. – Так что мы обычно всю информацию передаем ментально. Это занимает всего несколько минут, как... – он щелкает пальцами, подбирая слова, – как посмотреть фильм на ускоренном воспроизведении.

– Если случайно сожжешь мне мозги, Док, просто прикончи меня сразу, чтобы не мучился, – хмыкает Брок, усаживаясь на стул.

– Кажется, Ванде эта идея очень понравилась бы, – хмурится Стрэндж, поддергивая рукава рубашки, – но мы не убиваем просто так, только если приходится защищаться, что за последние восемь лет лично у меня случалось всего раза три.

Он делает неуловимое движение руками, и Брока затапливает звуками и образами, картинки сменяются с такой скоростью, что он забывает, что нужно дышать.

Когда он приходит в себя, весь мокрый от холодного пота, Стрэндж смотрит на него с некоторой настороженностью.

– Я в порядке, Док, – хрипит Брок и закашливается. – Черт, да как это вообще все можно было пережить?

– С трудом, – серьезно отвечает Стрэндж и сам провожает его до лаборатории Беннера.

* * *

– У нас сейчас три свободных дома, – говорит все та же девушка, когда они выходят на улицу. – Совершенно одинаковые, только находятся в разных краях Старк-Фолса. Выбирай направление.

– Где живет Барнс? – спрашивает Брок, и вторая девушка, до сих пор молчавшая, чуть заинтересованно приподнимает бровь.

Они переглядываются, словно разговаривая без слов, и ведут его по мягко освещенным фонарями улицам.

– Вот дом Баки, – показывает рукой первая, даже не замедляя шаг, доходит до конца улицы. – А вот этот, значит, будет твой. Двери у нас запираются только изнутри, водонагреватели, холодильники и электрические плиты помятые, но рабочие. – Она снимает с плеча сумку и протягивает ему. – Здесь смена одежды, сыр и хлеб. На ужин и завтрак хватит. Утром приходи на центральную площадь, там найдешь и работу, и еду.

Брок проходит в дом, с удовольствием проводит рукой по спинке крепкой кровати, выкладывает содержимое сумки на полку тихо работающего холодильника – несколько вмятин на двери и боках его ничуть не портят. Туалет и душ приводят почти в восторг: отчего-то Брок страшился увидеть просто дыру в полу, как в какой-нибудь всеми богами забытой деревне в Венесуэле, – хоть и не чувствовал ни единого неприятного запаха, пока шел по городу.

Брок включает водонагреватель и, пока ждет, кипятит чайник и заваривает какой-то травяной чай, обнаружившийся в той же сумке. А после нехитрого ужина идет в душ и вместе с потом и пылью смывает с себя и усталость, и остатки растерянности.

Что ж – ему не впервой строить жизнь заново, может, это тот шанс, которого у него раньше не было: сделать что-то правильно – не под фальшивыми лозунгами, на которые когда-то купился, и не в угоду злости и зависти.

Просто перестать воевать со всем миром.

* * *

Брок смотрит на висящие на стене часы – еще нет и десяти, наверняка Баки не спит.

Он понятия не имеет, что сказать и зачем, когда останавливается на его крыльце перед дверью. Стучит и едва улавливает тихое «открыто».

В доме почти темно, включен только маленький ночник на тумбе и повернут так, чтобы не светил в глаза. Баки, непривычно бледный, лежит на кровати, закутавшись в несколько одеял, и трясется в ознобе.

– Барнс, что с тобой? – Брок бросается к нему, притрагивается ладонью к горящему огнем лбу. – Позвать врача?

– Откат, – хрипит Баки, – никого звать не надо, они...

Он вдруг свешивается с кровати, подтаскивает к себе стоящее рядом ведро, блюет и стонет так жалобно, что у Брока даже мурашки по спине пробегают.

– ...они не помогут, – заканчивает Баки фразу, споласкивает водой рот, сплевывает и обессиленно откидывается на подушку.

Брок машинально берет ведро и уходит в ванную.

Баки благодарно прикрывает глаза, обтирая лицо влажным полотенцем, которое приносит Брок.

– Когда вы возвращаетесь, – после недолгой паузы говорит Баки, – Стрэндж всегда отмечает усиление магической активности, сродни электромагнитному возмущению. – Брок кивает. – Но приборы фиксируют это именно в момент появления и по затухающей – пару часов, пока идет регенерация. А я чувствую возвращенцев заранее, еще с утра: просыпаюсь – и в голове словно разворачивается карта, на которой ярким огоньком мигает определенная точка и чуть ли не таймер обратного отсчета. Я туда и иду. Раньше подходил ближе, почти до метра, в первые два раза вообще думал – сдохну и даже до дома не дойду. – Он осторожно отпивает воды и отставляет кружку подальше. – Теперь сижу за километр, и все равно бьет. Стрэндж и Беннер пробовали снять – бесполезно. Лекарства из меня выводятся за полчаса, а магия только усиливает это состояние. Чертово магическое похмелье.

– Так у всех, кто приводит возвращенцев? – тихо спрашивает Брок, поправляя одно из упавших одеял.

– По-разному, – отзывается Баки, – кто-то вообще никак не реагирует, кто-то спит почти сутки после, кто-то так же валяется с головной болью, кто-то бьется в истерике всю ночь, на парня из Австралии нападает нестерпимое желание секса, а девушка из Европы, откуда-то из бывшей Венгрии, кажется, залезает на дерево и сидит почти на самой верхушке часов пять. Хотя вообще-то она ужасно боится высоты.

– Мда, развлекаетесь, кто как может, – хмурится Брок.

Баки сжимает руками голову и морщится. Брок снова мочит полотенце холодной водой и укладывает ему на лоб.

– Ты чего пришел-то? – спрашивает вдруг Баки.

– Да поговорить хотел, но все потом.

Он еще несколько раз меняет полотенце и моет ведро, пока Баки не забывается тревожным сном, то и дело просыпаясь и обводя полупьяным взглядом комнату.

Брок уходит домой только под утро, когда температура, наконец, спадает и дыхание Баки становится ровным и глубоким. И ему не по себе из-за того, что Баки был один, когда он пришел, значит, все эти откаты всегда переживает в одиночку.

* * *

– Тебя никто не возьмет в свой отряд, – раздается голос за спиной, когда Брок заканчивает читать запланированный список работ на ближайшую неделю, написанный мелом на подобии школьной доски, установленной посреди центральной площади.

– И тебе доброго дня, Уилсон, – Брок оборачивается к Сэму. – А мне говорили, что крепкие выносливые мужики всегда пригодятся.

– Никто не любит предателей, знаешь ли, а ИскИн помнит всю твою биографию, так что сейчас любой, кто заглянет в базу выживших, тоже с ней ознакомится.

– Ясно. – Брок задумывается на мгновение. – Только здесь?

– По всему миру, Рамлоу, у нас общая база. Разве Беннер не упоминал?

– Упоминал, даже предложил поискать знакомых, но я уже нашел, – скалится Брок. – Ну что ж, с механикой и электроникой я как-то не очень, значит, пойду пасти коров или пахать поля, какая разница.

– Или свалишь куда-нибудь к диким, – жестко говорит Уилсон.

Брока не цепляют его прожигающие взгляды, но на языке все равно появляется горечь – построил новое, ага. От прошлого не убежишь. Даже после недо-смерти.

– Столько лет прошло, – говорит из-за спины Брока неслышно подошедший Баки, – Сэм, не разжигай старую вражду.

– Такие мудаки, как он, не меняются. А и сдохнет – не велика потеря.

– Сэм, – хмурится Баки, – я повторю еще раз: не разжигай старую вражду. Если Рамлоу планета, магия или что там еще дали второй шанс, значит, он его заслуживает. В конце концов, ты знаешь, кем был я.

– Это разное, – начинает было Сэм, но машет рукой: – Ай, да к черту. Без меня.

– Спасибо, Барнс, хотя и не стоило, – Брок поворачивается к нему и вдруг замечает седые пряди в волосах и аккуратно подстриженной бороде.

– Тебе спасибо, что вчера... – Баки осекается, и Брок кивает.

Баки уходит, а Брок еще несколько часов ходит по площади, подходя то к одной, то к другой группе людей, собирающихся в другие поселения с товарами или на разведку. Но стоит всем услышать его имя, как тут же следует отказ – вежливый, с извинениями, мол, чувак, группа сработавшаяся, новых помощников не ищем. И только один парень – с удивительно знакомыми голубыми глазами – говорит прямо:

– Я не знаю, кто тебе так подсуропил, но ходить по руинам – и без того непростая задача, а еще и следить, чтобы ты чего не выкинул – вряд ли найдется желающий. Ничего личного, мужик, но репутацию тебе бы подправить.

Брок уже собирается уйти в дом, когда видит стоящего чуть в стороне Баки.

– Наблюдал?

– Ага, – Баки кивает, – зайди к Беннеру.

– Вчера у него был, – поднимает бровь Брок, – все анализы и осмотры прошел, что-то не так?

– Понятия не имею, – хмыкает Баки. – Слушай, я, в отличие от других, всегда хожу один. Не люблю компании. Но Канзас мы весь знаем, все ценное давно вытащили, теперь если только здания в руинах по кускам разбирать, чтобы территории расчистить, да мертвых огню предавать, чем парни и занимаются. Центр и запад заселен, там и своих сталкеров хватает. В Техас и Аризону лучше не соваться. А вот на восточное побережье – куда-нибудь в Теннесси, Кентукки или Алабаму – никто из наших не ходил и поселений там нет, по крайней мере, известных нам и поддерживающих связь, а за ними теперь океан, видел карту?

Брок кивает, все еще не понимая, при чем тут Беннер.

– В общем, возвращенцы случаются где-то раз в месяц, так что у меня три недели свободны, мы с Пеппер поговорили, я хочу попробовать добраться до Луисвилла и Лексингтона, посмотреть, есть ли смысл вообще туда рваться, и раз уж тут тебе пока без шансов – ну, – Баки встряхивает головой, – присоединяйся, что ли. Может, и репутацию тебе поправим. Но все сталкеры сначала идут к Беннеру.

Брок проводит рукой по лицу и глубоко вздыхает.

– Ты же не любишь компании. Слушай, Барнс, я бы с радостью принял твое предложение...

– Ну вот и иди в лабораторию, – прерывает его Баки. – А я пойду на двоих провизии возьму. Приходи в мой дом часов в шесть, договоримся, что к чему.

* * *

– Да что с тобой, Бак?

– Сэм, мне он никогда ничего плохого не делал, скорее, наоборот – я от него видел только хорошее, в отличие от многих тех, с кем мне пришлось столкнуться в Гидре. И если ты все еще хочешь, чтобы мы оставались друзьями, сейчас самое время заткнуться.

Брок сходит с крыльца и успевает уйти за угол дома, когда из распахнувшейся двери буквально выбегает скривившийся от злости Уилсон.

– Заходи, командир, – говорит Баки, – я тебя слышал.

– Я тоже слышал. – Брок проходит в дом и закрывает дверь. – Как они все так быстро узнали, кто я такой?

– Коммуникаторы, – показывает Баки что-то напоминающее смартфон, – Морган разработала, мастерские делают, и тебе выдадут. Сеть тянут, правда, пока только в пределах города, где есть усилители сигнала.

– Ясно, – вздыхает Брок. – Может, мне все-таки свалить?

– Не дури, – хмурится Баки. – Ты, конечно, можешь присоединиться к диким, но это не самая приятная жизнь.

– Да кто такие эти дикие?

– Люди, которые не живут в обществе, как правило, мужчины, но и женщины встречаются. Ходят от руин к руинам небольшими группами, потом заходят в новые города, в обмен на найденное едят и отсыпаются пару дней – и снова уходят. Их никто не держит, раз выбрали себе такую жизнь, значит, им так надо.

– Ясно, – Брок мотает головой, – в такие игры я уже наигрался, лучше попробую зарекомендоваться нормальным чуваком, которому можно доверять. Хоть и не все готовы дать мне такой шанс. Кстати, – он поворачивается к Баки, – прививки я сделал, а вот сдавать сперму в заморозку отказался.

– Почему?

– Да все потому же, Барнс. Кто захочет рожать от мудака?

– Это все не так работает, – грустно улыбается Баки, – как и раньше, женщина не знает, кто донор, просто подбирают наиболее подходящего генетически. Ну или по запросам относительно цвета волос, глаз, кожи и все такое.

– Я в курсе, – чуть раздраженно закатывает глаза Брок, – и тем не менее. Может, если от меня однажды перестанут шарахаться все вокруг, я и отдам долг Родине, но не сейчас.

Баки пожимает плечами и поворачивается к столу, на котором разложена старая карта Америки, но Брок успевает заметить, что тот расстроен.

– Смотри, – Баки показывает на красные линии, очерчивающие новые границы континента, и синие точки новых городов, – не совсем точная карта, но нам хватит. В каком состоянии дороги – черт знает. Судя по тому, что мы видели раньше в границах соседних штатов, нормальных трасс осталось мало, большая часть разрушена землетрясениями. – Он чертит карандашом линию Старк-Фолс – Спрингфилд – Сент-Луис – Эвансвилл – Луисвилл – Лексингтон. – В идеале, нам бы пройти вот так, но это почти полторы тысячи километров, и трех-четырех недель пешком явно не хватит.

– А если ты задержишься? – вопросительно поднимает бровь Брок. – Что тогда?

– Не знаю, не пробовал, – Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу. – Ну, то есть, Стрэндж засечет выплеск магии, может, сумеет понять, с какой стороны он шел и примерно с какого расстояния, откроет портал и поищет возвращенца сам, но это как тыкать пальцем в небо. И человек может погибнуть.

– Ясно, – кивает Брок, – значит, надо вернуться за три с половиной недели. Пешком мы так далеко точно не пройдем. Даже если будем делать километров по шестьдесят-семьдесят в день, пройдем максимум половину пути и города осматривать некогда будет.

Баки вдруг поворачивается к нему, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть усмешку.

– Сто двадцать километров в сутки и спать четыре часа, днем. Вот потому я и хожу на разведку один. Обычно. Но не в этот раз. Пойдем, кое с кем познакомлю.

Брок тихо хмыкает и молча идет за ним через весь Старк-Фолс на юг, откуда он впервые это место увидел. На самой окраине Баки сворачивает к лесу, обнимающему город, прямо к невысокому длинному зданию.

– Да ты шутишь? – невольно вырывается у Брока, когда он понимает, что перед ним конюшня.

Баки тихо смеется и заходит внутрь, подходит к третьему деннику из десяти и оглаживает по носу высокого черного жеребца.

– Это Ворон, и он мой. Можешь выбрать любого, они все довольно смирные. Ну, кроме Ворона.

– Не сомневаюсь, – бубнит себе под нос Брок, любуясь черногривым красавцем. – А вы друг другу подходите.

Баки серьезно кивает и проверяет копыта – явно для проформы, понимает Брок, потому что конь выглядит ухоженным и... обласканным, подбирает он верное слово.

– Что скажешь насчет этого? – показывает на серого жеребца с белыми прядями в гриве.

– Это Туман, добрый и вполне послушный, правда, с характером. Может и заупрямиться. Но за морковь душу продаст, – улыбается Баки.

– Подойдет, – усмехается Брок.

Следующий час Баки учит, как правильно седлать коня и сидеть в седле, подтягивает стремена под рост Брока – и наблюдает за ним, словно что-то пытается отыскать в каждом слове, взгляде и жесте.

– Что? – не выдерживает наконец Брок. – Думаешь, не справлюсь? Ну поболят ноги несколько дней – так это фигня, Барнс, не через такое проходил. Нихрена не знаю про лошадей, но я способный, научусь.

– Лошади хороши на коротких расстояниях, – говорит вдруг Баки. – Прости, командир, это было несколько нечестно с моей стороны. Я бы тебе все равно показал конюшню и научил всему этому, но поедем мы не на них.

– Только не на велосипедах, – криво усмехается Брок, помогая заводить коней в денники. – Тур де Франс меня никогда не интересовал.

– Нет, – насмешливо фыркает Баки, – Морган разобрала пару оставшихся костюмов Тони, как-то они там с инженерами и механиками модернизировали найденный в неплохом состоянии грузовичок, так что у нас теперь есть электромобиль. Ну или что-то вроде того. Обещали, что заряда одного аккумулятора хватает на пять-семь дней, нам дадут четыре.

– И пару десятков запасных колес?

– Там какие-то хитроумные колеса. Морган сказала, что такие разрабатывались для марсианских роверов. Но если в старых автомобилях я еще мог покопаться, то в этот даже соваться не стану. Так что, если что сломается, мы с тобой застрянем.

По городу снова идут молча. Баки постоянно с кем-то здоровается, перекидывается парой фраз, смеется. Брок ловит на себе косые взгляды и привычно не обращает на них внимания.

– Что ж, – говорит Баки, когда они подходят к его дому, – сумки с непортящейся провизией у меня, оружие я взял, два спальника и котелок тоже приготовил. Набери воды в бутылки, хороших ключей и ручьев не так уж много. Выдвигаемся с рассветом, жду тебя здесь утром.

* * *

Баки останавливается на центральной площади и подходит к обратной стороне доски с планами.

– Запоминай, это обязательно. Когда кто-то из Старк-Фолс уходит, обязательно записывает на доске, когда ушел, в каком направлении и как долго планирует отсутствовать. Ввели за правило после того, как пятеро молодых парней ушли и не вернулись. Я их потом в четырех днях пути отсюда нашел, пума напала, пока парни спали. Салаги пренебрегли ночным дежурством. А их почти все искали двое суток, даже магов собирались подключать.

Брок презрительно фыркает.

– А теперь если кто-то пропадет и не подаст сигнала, ищут в ближайших к их пути городах или высылают новый отряд?

– Ага, – отзывается Баки, закончив писать. – Только за нами никто не пойдет, сам понимаешь. Мы дорогу прокладывать будем, если такие не возвращаются, то и искать опасно.

Солнце еще едва появляется из-за горизонта, и Брок удивляется, когда к доске подходит хорошенькая молодая девушка.

– Привет, Берта, – приветливо здоровается Баки, – снова за травами?

– Привет, – радостно отзывается Берта, и тут же улыбка сходит с ее лица. – А ты, значит, снова уезжаешь? Надолго?

– Недели на три, – пожимает плечами Баки, подхватывая с земли сумки.

Девушка совсем сникает, и Брок отходит в сторону, не мешая им тихо о чем-то переговариваться – не мое дело, думает он. И в очередной раз отмечает, что Баки тут явно любят. Брок не видел его молодым, целым, довоенным, но может себе представить, краем глаза наблюдая, как тот легко и очень естественно флиртует, словно бы даже десяток лет с себя скидывает. Или пару сотен грехов. Брок криво усмехается – ему-то явно такое не светит.

Ничего из этого.

* * *

Гараж оказывается почти на окраине – и да, там действительно есть еще и велосипеды, два из которых они забирают с собой «на всякий случай». Брок обходит вокруг грузовика, который и грузовиком-то назвать язык не поворачивается.

– Забавный гибрид, паровой омнибус напоминает, – хмыкает он, усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье. – Право первой ночи за тобой, Барнс.

Баки подбирает скорость, чтобы и ехать в нормальном темпе, и на кочках зубы не клацали. Электромобиль не издает никакого шума, только шины шуршат по песчаной поверхности, да жалобно позвякивают велосипеды в кузове. Спустя час дороги по степи Баки выруливает на разбитый асфальт, но через несколько минут мучений снова съезжает с трассы – лучше по бездорожью, чем объезжать глубокие трещины и выломанные куски.

Пару раз Брок хочет что-то спросить, но смотрит на Баки и продолжает молчать. Отчего-то думается, что пусть он – первый, это будет правильно. А пока Баки молчит – и ему помолчать не грех.

До обеда так и не произносят ни слова.

– Вот потому я тебя с собой и позвал, – разбивает тишину Баки, разливая по кружкам кипящую воду из котелка. – Я помню, что ты никогда не был особенно болтливым, командир.

– Да какой я тебе теперь командир, – фыркает Брок. – А сколько мы с тобой вообще работали?

– Тебе по часам или по миссиям? – усмехается Баки. – Восемнадцать миссий, часов на триста в общей сложности, учитывая веселую неделю в Бразилии.

Брока аж передергивает от воспоминаний.

– Я тогда реально думал, что не выгребем, только ты и выживешь.

– Я тоже, – кивает Баки. – Впервые за долгое время почти две недели был без обнуления, такое в башке всплывало, что под конец уже и не понимал, кто свой, а кто чужой. Только тебя и мог нормально воспринимать. Ну как нормально... – хмыкает он на грани слышимости и замолкает.

Едят молча, вспоминая каждый свое.

Потом Баки достает карту и компас, чертит пройденный путь.

– Если так и дальше пойдет, до Спрингфилда к вечеру доберемся.

– Кстати, а почему Луисвилл и Лексингтон? Почему не Индианаполис? – Брок сливает в бутыль остатки воды из котелка и забрасывает кострище землей – старые привычки неискоренимы.

– На обратном пути посмотрим, может, и туда доедем, – отзывается Баки. – И в Спрингфилд, который в Иллинойсе. Сориентируемся по времени, если с нашим марсоходом все будет в порядке.

* * *

Они так и едут молча, словно ходят по лезвию ножа, словно оба боятся, что лишнее слово все испортит.

К вечеру добираются до Спрингфилда и ночуют в городском парке. Раскладывают спальники возле костра, хотя Баки и предлагает Броку лечь в кузове грузовика.

– Четыреста пятьдесят километров за двенадцать часов с учетом всех остановок – не худший результат, – довольно тянет Баки, постукивает задумчиво карандашом по губам. – И пока мы ехали тут до парка, меток диких я не видел, значит, завтра катаемся по городу. Мы с тобой на разведке, так что берем только медикаменты и золото, если найдем ломбард или ювелирный. А потом уже по нашим стопам сталкеры пойдут. Они тут каждый дом обшарят.

Брок снимает с треноги котелок с кипящей водой и бросает в огонь еловых шишек, чтобы отпугнуть комаров.

– До Сент-Луиса день пути, от Салливана поедем через заповедник, может, остановимся и подстрелим кого-нибудь на ужин, чтобы не давиться сухим пайком, – тихо говорит Баки, вглядываясь в темноту.

– Ложись, я первый подежурю, – предлагает Брок.

* * *

Расположиться у реки или озера, натереть себя песком или душистым травяным мылом, нырнуть в ледяную воду – без солнца водоемы не прогреваются, да и осень уже на носу, – растереть до красноты и жара кожу жестким полотенцем, развесить над костром постиранное белье и надеть чистое, пахнущее дымом, – еще и недели не прошло, а Брок перестает воспринимать все как забавное приключение и честно самому себе признается, что ему это нравится.

Он – дитя цивилизации – перестроился и настроился на кочевой образ жизни так легко, что и сам удивляется. Но факт остается фактом – Брок почти наслаждается этим. Если бы еще было чуть потеплее.

– А зимой вы ходите? – спрашивает он, вытягиваясь на спине.

– Нет, – качает головой Баки, – зимой теперь такие сугробы наметает, что из домов-то выходить сложно, какие походы. Ну и это я могу не заболеть, а воспаление легких, застуженные почки и простатит всем остальным явно обеспечены. Потому с середины весны и до середины осени мужиков в городе мало, только инженеры, механики и прочие мастеровые. Как поля распашем и засеем, так и расходимся по сторонам. И именно поэтому в охране у нас только девушки.

Они два дня были в Сент-Луисе, Баки обнаружил и показал Броку метки диких, но руины все равно отметил на карте как перспективные. И дорога серьезно разбита была только в нескольких местах, а в основном ехали по шоссе, как и до Эвансвилла, на окраине которого на этот вечер разбили лагерь.

– Как это было? – помолчав, решается все же спросить Брок.

– Поначалу страшно, – Баки бессознательно срывает травинку и перетирает ее пальцами. – Ничерта не понятно. Что будет через пять минут или завтра – не предсказать. Все кругом в панике, бессмысленно мечутся, орут – раздражают так, что словами не передать, – хмыкает он. – И только я спокойный и собранный, чем раздражаю всех, кто меня знает, еще больше.

Он срывает еще одну травинку и смотрит на огонь, Брок почти завороженно наблюдает, как меняется выражение его лица – растерянность, вина, боль, упрямство, что-то еще, чего Брок не может идентифицировать.

– В девяностых я убил родителей Старка, – продолжает Баки, – Тони так и не простил меня до конца, несмотря на то, что видел, каким я могу быть под кодами. И когда упали метеориты, у меня появилась цель – любой ценой спасти Пеппер и Морган. Все было не важно – как давно я ел или сколько не спал. Кого и как убивал, чтобы они остались целы. Все эти годы, пока мы выживали, они были моим личным заданием. Это никогда не погасит моего долга перед Старком, конечно, но... – он пожимает плечами. – В общем, я мог это сделать – и сделал. Ну и заодно убедился, что Зимним могу быть и без обнулений, приказов и кодов. Видимо, чтобы принять себя целиком и полностью, мне нужен был апокалипсис, – хмыкает он и замолкает.

– А Кэп? – осторожно уточняет Брок.

– Стив... – Баки хмурится. – Мы пересеклись года через четыре после того, как все началось.

Брок даже не пытается скрыть удивление:

– Разве вы не были лучшими друзьями?

– Были, – Баки так явно выделяет это слово, что Броку становится не по себе. – В том и дело. Мать когда-то говорила, что жизнь людей разводит, даже лучших друзей. А я ей не верил, думал, нас со Стивом только смерть может развести. Когда я все вспомнил и мы все-таки встретились, мне пришлось снова ложиться в заморозку – уже по собственному желанию. Потом, едва вернувшись, я на пять лет из его жизни исчез из-за щелчка. – Он задумчиво кусает губы, и Броку кажется – вот-вот прокусит до крови. – У нас даже не было времени толком поговорить. И единственный более или менее долгий разговор был тогда, когда он сказал, что уходит. И тут выяснилось, что я хреновый друг, – на мгновение он кривится как от боли. – Потому что я, наверно, должен был радоваться тому, что Стив проживет жизнь с любимым человеком, как сам того хочет. Головой понимал, что он заслуживает этого, как никто другой, что прав в своем решении, но вот принять не смог.

Он закуривает и молчит, пока не бросает остатки в костер.

– Сэм знал, где Стив живет, но мы со Стивом не общались. И даже когда столкнулись в Уичито... Разбегаться не стали, но дружбы уже, в общем-то, не было. Да и Сэм мне от него в наследство достался, не больше. – Баки выпрямляется и смотрит через костер прямо в глаза Броку. – Видимо, не зря меня называли оружием, теперь я умею только защищать или убивать, но не дружить.

Брок чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, но все слова комом застревают в горле, оседают горечью на корне языка. Во взгляде Баки что-то мелькает, и вдруг Брок все понимает.

– Вы были вместе. – Слишком мало вопросительных интонаций, чтобы это могло прозвучать вопросом.

– Еще до войны, подростками. До сыворотки. До того, как появилась Пегги. И до моего падения. Ну у меня тоже девчонки случались, время было такое, да и как-то мы это разделяли – нас и девчонок, даже за измены не считали. И мужики на фронте талдычили – трахайся, пока дают, война все спишет.

Брок всем собой чувствует – Баки никогда об этом ни с кем не говорил, а теперь словно плотину прорывает и хочется выпустить все, что так долго приносило боль.

– Хотя я бы и без девчонок обошелся запросто, если бы Стив моим был. Совсем моим. Только он не виноват, что всегда хотел семью и детей. Просто... – Баки встряхивает головой, откидывает упавшую на глаза челку. – Просто я эгоистично надеялся, что он все равно останется рядом. Знаешь, пусть даже женится – но меня от себя не прогонит. Хотя бы как друга. Я весь разговор тогда ждал, что он скажет – Бак, пошли вместе, свалим от всего этого, будем просто жить. Не случилось. – Под конец в голосе Баки слышится такая горечь, что Броку становится почти физически больно.

– Да я бы тоже нихуя не принял, если бы Джек свалил. Хотя я б его и к бабе не отпустил – в этом я крайне категоричен. Раз со мной, значит, больше ни с кем. – Брок садится и тянется к лежащей на земле коробке с самокрутками. Он так и не привык к этому крепкому табаку и почти бросил курить, но сейчас ему просто необходимо перебить одну горечь – другой.

– Ты и Роллинз? – переспрашивает Баки, подталкивая коробку.

– Ага, нормальный человек назвал бы то, что у нас было, отношениями. Но где были мы и где нормальность. – Брок затягивается, прищуривая заслезившиеся от дыма глаза. – Так и не съехались за десять лет. Погиб в Трискелионе, – отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. – А как теперь с этим? Снова только с противоположным полом или расстрел?

– Не знаю, как в других странах, а в Америке точно нет. Сдай сперму в банк, чтобы сохранить генетическое разнообразие, и делай что хочешь. Сейчас и свадеб никаких нет, съезжаются и живут, надоело или поругались – разъехались. Сталкеры просто дарят своим избранницам или избранникам кольца или браслеты из найденного в руинах. И в Старк-Фолсе есть однополые семьи, одну из них ты видел, – усмехается Баки.

– Девчонки из охраны? – уточняет Брок и задумчиво поджимает губы. – Ладно, может, ради них я даже схожу к Беннеру, когда вернемся.

Баки сонно потягивается, и Брок любуется его телом, и не думая этого скрывать.

* * *

Вечерний разговор что-то между ними меняет. Они идут по улицам, заглядывают в магазины и аптеки – и разговаривают. Рассказывают что-то из прошлого, цепляясь воспоминаниями за какие-то предметы, задают друг другу вопросы, уже почти не опасаясь, что могут коснуться запретной темы, и даже смеются.

– ...Теплицы, поля с зерновыми – все руками. Потом сталкеры начали находить старые фермы и приводить уцелевший скот. Так у нас появились коровы, овцы и свиньи, питание стало слегка разнообразнее. Хотя фермы пока еще маленькие, так что мяса особенно не хватает. Лошадей привел я год назад, нашел табун – явно одичавшие, потому что на трех кобылках даже тавро есть.

В университетской библиотеке каждый звук отдается гулким эхом. В центре помещения – кострище и остатки непрогоревших книг.

– Черт, – Брок осматривает сваленные металлические стеллажи, – все сожгли.

– Были бы полки деревянные, с них бы начали, – пожимает плечами Баки. – Ладно, может, где еще что-нибудь попадется.

Они не заходят в жилые дома – на это не хватило бы и недели. К концу дня у них только просроченные медикаменты да инструменты из автомастерской.

– Ладно, – вздыхает Баки, когда Брок сворачивает к фермерскому дому на окраине. – Главное – сталкерам путь открыт. Далековато, зато весь город наш.

– Переть отсюда холодильники – веселенькое занятие, – качает головой Брок.

Баки тихо смеется:

– Такая теперь жизнь.

* * *

В Луисвилле им попадается большой ювелирный магазин, в котором даже стекла не побиты.

– Как меняются ценности, – хмыкает Брок, переводя взгляд на супермаркет дальше по улице – в нем и полки-то все разворочены.

– Золото, платину и камни отдельно, это для Морган, а все остальное – в общую кучу, – распоряжается Баки, – Пеппер отдадим, для расчетов с другими городами пригодится.

Брок собирает все с витрин, пока Баки вскрывает сейф, добираясь до алмазов.

– Мда, в моей богатой биографии такого еще не было, – зубоскалит Брок, – осталось только банк ограбить, хотя кому оно теперь нужно. Слушай, Барнс, отсюда до Форт-Нокса рукой подать, за час доедем. Хранилище мы с тобой, конечно, хрен вскроем, но там же куча военных объектов, наверняка где-нибудь оружие осталось.

– А давай, – соглашается Баки, – я бы прибрал себе еще пару игрушек.

– Да, на что Пирс не скупился – так это на хорошие стволы, – не думая, выдает Брок и замирает, словно наступил на мину-ловушку.

Они несколько секунд смотрят друг на друга, а потом Баки мечтательно улыбается:

– Точно. Знаешь, иногда я скучаю по своему арсеналу.

* * *

На второй день после обеда они выходят к большому складу.

– Джек-пот!

Стеллажи забиты электроникой.

– Охренеть, – выдыхает Баки. – Как думаешь, командир, это похоже на «экстренный случай»?

– Поясни? – просит Брок.

– Стрэндж, конечно, этого терпеть не может – ну или делает вид, что терпеть не может, но на экстренный случай у меня есть разрешение с ним связаться, чтобы он открыл портал.

Брок кивает:

– Зови. Или это тебя тоже откатом бьет?

– Портал – да, как вся его магия, – хмурится Баки. – Но пока обойдемся техникой. Если только сигнал со спутника поймаем. Заодно и протестируем, как Морган просила. – Он достает и включает коммуникатор, что-то быстро набирает и возвращает его в карман, не выключая. – Пойдем пока дальше.

Они успевают пройти два квартала и обнаружить наполовину сожженный строительный магазин, когда из кармана куртки Баки раздается тихий свистящий звук.

– Возвращаемся, господин маг ждать не любит.

* * *

– Теперь мне придется работать швейцаром, пока они не выгребут этот склад до последней коробки, – недовольно ворчит Стрэндж. – Можно подумать, мне больше нечем заняться.

Стоя поодаль, они пару минут наблюдают, как жители Старк-Фолса, весело переговариваясь, споро перетаскивают технику со склада в город – через портал.

– Удобное умение, – говорит Брок. – Куда хочешь можно попасть?

– Если знать место, в которое нужно переместиться. – Стрэндж смотрит на побледневшего Баки: – Уходите и найдите сегодня место для ночевки не под открытым небом.

* * *

– Сутки потеряли из-за меня, – злится Баки, когда они выезжают в Форт-Нокс.

– Зато я кучу учебников в кампусе университета нашел и аккумулятор поменял, пока ты отсыпался, – пожимает плечами Брок.

– Четыре дня по трассе и несколько часов по городам, кажется, это меньше, чем рассчитывала Морган. – Баки отмечает в блокноте, сколько времени они провели в дороге, и трет глаза. – Похоже, рулить сегодня тебе. Я все еще хреново вижу.

– Еще бы, – Брок бросает на него быстрый взгляд, – у тебя все сосуды полопались в глазах. И из носа весь день то и дело кровища хлестала. Я бы после такого неделю восстанавливался. У тебя с любой магии такое?

– Нет, – качает головой Баки, – когда воевал рядом с Тором, ничего не было. От магии Ванды тоже ничего, хотя и она помочь не может, когда откат бьет. А вот со Стрэнджем мне иной раз и разговаривать тяжело, он словно весь постоянно бурлит.

Баки отворачивается, смотрит в окно, кусая губы.

– Командир, я благодарен, что ты со мной возишься, но ты не обязан, – выдавливает он наконец.

Брок только сжимает рукой его плечо.

– Можно подумать, у меня есть выбор, Барнс, – говорит он с чуть грубоватой нежностью.

* * *

На золотохранилище они даже время не тратят, хоть и проверяют, что двери действительно заперты. А вот базы обшаривают за день вдоль и поперек – оружие лишним не бывает.

– В первые часы, когда еще радио и телевидение работало, передавали, что американская армия срочно мобилизована для оказания помощи населению, – говорит Баки, когда они идут к последнему неосмотренному зданию, – вот, видимо, все и выгребли.

– Не ворчи, – ухмыляется Брок, – у нас с тобой три снайперки и пара пистолетов, да по три десятка коробок патронов к ним, уже неплохой улов.

– Мало, ты же понимаешь, – скалится Баки, и Брок отчетливо видит стальной блеск глаз Зимнего Солдата.

Они расходятся по разным этажам, и Броку достаются кабинеты администрации – отсыревшие, потемневшие от времени документы и вскрытые сейфы.

И все-таки он проверяет ящики столов и шкафы и в кабинете какого-то генерала находит несколько бутылок виски и невскрытую коробку кубинских сигар.

Баки возвращается с коробкой бумаги для принтера, упакованной в пленку.

– Должна была выжить, – пожимает он плечами, – нынче и это в дефиците.

В пруду посреди городка они подстреливают трех уток и ужинают наконец-то почти по-человечески.

А потом Брок жестом фокусника достает виски и сигары, и Баки смеется от того, насколько неуместно и фантасмагорично это выглядит.

– Да ладно, давай расслабимся! Почти половина пути пройдена, даже по нынешним итогам разведка вышла более чем успешной. Мы заслужили, – говорит Брок, раскуривая сигару и делая первый глоток виски.

* * *

– Да я чуть не сдох, когда проснулся и понял, что тебя нет. Гребаные джунгли есть, полчища насекомых – есть, мои парни, половина из которых мается от какого-то отравления, – вот, рядом спят. А тебя нет. Аж ноги ватными стали, про маячок в твоей руке забыл, – Брок качает головой и криво усмехается. – Темнота – хоть глаз выколи, звуки дикой, мать ее, природы, кто-то кого-то жрет недалеко от лагеря. Ладно хоть про следилку вспомнил, на сигнал пошел. Еще, помню, подумал, что ты охотиться вышел от скуки, а ты дрочил как одержимый, чуть хрен себе не оторвал.

– Ну так впервые за почти семьдесят лет. Желание непонятно чего дезориентирует похлеще обнуления, когда вместо памяти – черная дыра.

Баки смеется, откидывает пальцами упавшие на лицо пряди, и Броку безумно хочется запустить руку в его волосы. Вместо этого он чешет свой затылок и шлепает себя по шее, убивая наглого комара, плевавшего на дым, который должен их, вообще-то, отгонять.

– Ты после той ночи ко мне как приклеился. А я понял, что костьми лягу, но другого командира у тебя не будет. И как вот теперь я могу оставить тебя одного, когда тебе плохо, ну?

Брок делает еще глоток виски и передает бутылку Баки.

– Джек ревновал, злился жутко – собственник был, весь в меня. А я и не думал до этого, что он так может, – Брок задумчиво прищуривается, смотрит куда-то в темноту. – Мы тогда в первый и последний раз посрались, полгода потом разгребали.

– Он видел? – спрашивает Баки и хмурится.

– Как я тебе несколько ночей отдрачивал – нет, не видел, – хмыкает Брок. – А вот как ты меня даже поссать после первого же раза одного не отпускал, весь отряд любовался. Пари, суки, забивали, что произойдет быстрее: вы с Джеком схлестнетесь или ты меня на инстинктах завалишь.

– Черт, – сквозь зубы цедит Баки, и Брок с удивлением понимает, что тот смущен.

Баки отпивает несколько глотков и плотно завинчивает крышку на ополовиненной бутылке.

Внезапно начинается дождь, сразу такой сильный, что костер недовольно шипит, а Брок едва успевает закинуть спальник в грузовик. Сами забираются в кузов уже насквозь мокрые, словно их из душа окатило.

Они матерятся и посмеиваются, стаскивая с себя липнущие к коже тряпки, то и дело сталкиваются локтями и коленями. А по металлической крыше лупят крупные капли, чуть не оглушая.

Брока потряхивает от холода, когда он вытирается влажным полотенцем и смахивает им воду с поверхности спальника. Задумывается на мгновение, глядя на Баки, который промакивает волосы, и расстегивает оба спальника, бросая один как матрас, а второй – как одеяло.

– Давай-ка, забирайся, Барнс, так будет теплее. И даже не заикайся сегодня ни о каком дежурстве. Тут на сотни километров ни одной живой души.

Баки разбирает пальцами влажные пряди и без стеснения ложится рядом с Броком, словно только и ждал этого предложения, прижимается к его спине грудью и обхватывает поперек живота, согревая своим теплом.

Костер гаснет, оставляя их в непроглядной тьме.

– Да ты как печка, – довольно тянет Брок, чуть поеживаясь, бездумно водит пальцами по левой руке. – Мне нравится твоя новая рука, часто обслуживать приходится?

– Вообще не приходится, – хмыкает Баки, – как поставили, так и стоит.

– Круто. – Брок снова проводит по ней раскрытой ладонью. – И теплая, в отличие от прежней.

– И с полной чувствительностью, – тихо добавляет Баки, прижимаясь еще теснее.

И Брок замирает на мгновение, а потом подтягивает ее выше и целует металлическую ладонь, по одному медленно прихватывает губами кончики пальцев.

Баки судорожно вздыхает:

– Командир...

– Джек не просто так ревновал, – перебивает Брок, обдавая дыханием запястье. – Он знал меня как облупленного. И я не скрывал, что готов сожрать тебя целиком – не просто вылизать и вытрахать. Черт знает, может, жара так повлияла, может, твое изменившееся поведение – до этого ничего подобного к тебе не испытывал. Да и после чертовой Бразилии смог взять себя в руки и хотя бы не показывать сжигающего изнутри желания. Но тогда...

Баки переворачивается, опрокидывает Брока на спину и нависает над ним.

– У меня других парней не было, только Стив, но в тот момент я этого не помнил и отчаянно хотел, чтобы ты ко мне прикасался. Именно ты. Мне до сих пор иногда это снится. Ты снишься, – признается Баки, постепенно снижая голос до шепота.

Он сплевывает на руку, просовывает ее между их телами и обхватывает уже крепко стоящий член Брока. Брок с шумом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и подается навстречу, притягивает Баки за шею и прикасается губами к губам. Тот отвечает жарко и голодно, но быстро разрывает поцелуй и ныряет под одеяло, вбирает член Брока в рот.

– Твою мать, – почти воет Брок и жалеет, что ничерта не видно и остается лишь полагаться на собственное богатое воображение. – Перевернись, – просит он через некоторое время.

– Неа, – бормочет Баки, выпуская его член изо рта и, судя по ощущениям, дует на влажную головку, – не люблю одновременно, впечатления смазываются. Наслаждайся.

Он снова опускает голову, Брок зажмуривается и – какого хрена, все равно никто не услышит! – не сдерживает ни стонов, ни хриплого вскрика, когда кончает в рот Баки.

Баки покрывает поцелуями его подрагивающий живот и грудь, кусает шею, явно оставляя яркий след, и уже сам впивается в губы глубоким и требовательным поцелуем. И переворачивается на спину, едва Брок легонько пихает его в плечо.

Баки стонет тихо и сладко, выгибается нетерпеливо, комкает левой рукой спальник, а правой перебирает волосы на затылке Брока и время от времени замирает, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не толкнуться грубее, не надавить ладонью. Брок мысленно усмехается и, как умеет, исполняет невысказанные желания Баки – надевается ртом на его член, пока не начинает задыхаться, утыкается носом в подрагивающий живот.

– Такой чувствительный, – сыто улыбается Брок, слизывая с члена Баки остатки спермы, и парой быстрых движений еще раз доводит себя до разрядки. – Лучше, чем в моих фантазиях.

Баки молча подтаскивает его выше, целует в висок, снова накрывает спальником и обнимает, лениво поглаживая по спине.

* * *

Когда они просыпаются, в воздухе висит мерзкая водяная взвесь, под ногами хлюпает после ночного ливня, так что вместо горячего чая приходится довольствоваться водой и холодными остатками вчерашнего мяса.

Баки садится за руль и угрюмо молчит, Брок отворачивается к окну и чувствует, как поневоле все больше и больше портится и его настроение. Он смотрит на ленты тумана среди кочек унылой сероватой травы, на слезы моросящего дождя на стекле, на низкое серое небо – и словно только теперь начинает сознавать реальность.

Он наемник. Солдат. И он понятия не имеет, что ему делать в мирной жизни.

С утра до ночи тренировки, постоянные миссии то за ЩИТ, то за Гидру, боль, азарт, адреналин, время от времени бешеный секс на отходняке. Походы в бар перед гарантированными выходными – смаковать виски и пытаться доораться до собеседника, перекрикивая чужие голоса и грохот музыки, – это он умеет. А сидеть на жопе ровно несколько месяцев, потому что, блядь, зима – нет.

Затылок сводит холодом подступающей паники. Как он мог быть таким тупым и наивным, когда решил, что это все – шанс на что-то новое?

Хорошо еще, что теперь у него есть пара отличных ножей и втихаря припрятанный Глок с несколькими коробками патронов. Впрочем, чтобы застрелиться, хватит и одного. А охотиться с таким оружием как-то даже смешно.

Допустим, думает Брок, можно организовать спортклуб, наверняка в руинах где-то можно найти и тренажеры, и штанги, и боксерские груши. Тащить все это, конечно, проблематично, но реально. Вероятно, даже помещение найдется. Только шестнадцать часов в день тренироваться может разве что Барнс. Поэтому вопрос о том, как не свихнуться, остается открытым.

Брок не надеется, что его после этой поездки начнут принимать в Старк-Фолсе. Да и реально – не умеет он ничего больше, хоть и готов научиться, готов даже подмастерьем к механикам пойти, пусть это для него тоже скука смертная, но хоть какая-то работа.

Впрочем, он втайне надеется, что до зимы они с Барнсом еще куда-нибудь успеют сходить или съездить. И что у него еще будет время привыкнуть к страшной мысли об обычной жизни.

* * *

Вечером Баки сам раскидывает спальники, превращая их в кровать на двоих. И на следующую ночь. И на следующую.

Брок берет все, что дают, и готов отдать все, что есть у него, несмотря на то, что днем Баки снова становится холодным и отстраненным, как в первые дни.

Броку это не нравится, он уже привык к разговорам и приятному молчанию, и возвращение к тревожной тишине дается ему трудно на фоне собственных тягостных мыслей.

И все же в первой попавшейся неразоренной аптеке он идет не на склад с медикаментами вслед за Баки, а к дальнему стеллажу в торговом зале.

– Дурят нашего брата, – хмыкает он, рассматривая надпись на лубриканте. Выдавливает гель на пальцы: запах, вкус, консистенция – ничего не изменилось, несмотря на то, что срок его годности должен был быть всего три года и вышел уже лет шесть назад.

Он закидывает в рюкзак несколько пузырьков и пару коробок презервативов, а остальные смахивает в мешок – в конце концов, Баки говорил, что в городе есть однополые семьи, им этот подарок лишним не будет. А резинки, если еще годные, и девицам пригодятся.

* * *

Индианаполис выглядит так, словно в центре его что-то взорвалось.

– Хэликерриер упал, – поджимает губы Баки, – вот, значит, где это произошло. Рядом с ними пролетел метеорит, рассыпаясь в воздухе, а их, видимо, вынесло взрывной волной. Успели передать, что падают, и больше мы их не слышали.

Баки вздыхает и отмечает на карте, что сюда нужно будет перекинуть через портал бригаду инженеров.

– Там был кто-то из знакомых? – спрашивает Брок, надеясь не упустить возможность снова разговорить Барнса.

– Фьюри, – коротко кивает Баки. – И несколько человек команды. Они собирались сделать последний рейс и вернуться.

Брок вздыхает – с неба снова начинает сыпаться мелкая водяная пыль.

– Гребаная осень, – бурчит он.

– В этом году особенно рано, – хмурится Баки. – Черт! – он в каком-то непонятном Броку отчаянии пинает лежащий на дороге камень и забирается обратно в кабину.

– Даже по окраинам не пойдем? – осторожно уточняет Брок, усаживаясь рядом.

– Пойдем, – глухо отзывается Баки, сложив руки на руле и уткнувшись в них лбом, – дай пару минут.

– Что с тобой происходит? – решается спросить Брок. – Ты третий день сам не свой. Если я что-то...

– Не в тебе дело, командир, только не надумывай себе никакой херни, ладно? Ненавижу осень. Дожди означают, что скоро на полгода запираться в четырех стенах. А меня это бесит.

Брок глубоко вздыхает.

– Барнс, ну твою мать. – Он откидывает голову на спинку сиденья.

– Ммм? – Баки поднимает голову. – Уже надумал, да?

– Ага, – скалится Брок. – И херни, и не херни. И вообще – может, мы еще успеем куда-нибудь сгонять?

– Не успеем, хоть я был бы только за. – Баки все-таки надевает капюшон толстовки и выбирается на улицу.

* * *

Костер из обломков мебели дымит под козырьком подъезда, Баки прикуривает себе и Броку.

– Что бы ты там себе ни надумал за эти дни, командир, я предупреждал – я хреновый друг, – внезапно продолжает он утренний разговор.

– Барнс, – вздыхает Брок, – вот скажи мне – сколько раз ты убегал на другую сторону улицы, едва завидев Стива? Или, может, плевал ему вслед? Игнорировал его вопросы или просьбы, когда вы отстраивали его внукам дома?

Во взгляде Баки на мгновение отражается такое поистине роджерсовское негодование, что Брок едва сдерживает смех.

– Я мудак, конечно, – фыркает Баки, – но не до такой степени. Мы спокойно общались, я даже заходил к нему несколько раз на ужин, когда они звали. И в последний раз мы виделись за пару дней до того, как... как он не проснулся.

– Ну и? И ты считаешь себя плохим другом? А что в ваших условиях и при такой разнице в возрасте еще могло быть? Дружба – это не только нажраться в баре, набить кому-нибудь вдвоем морду и пойти снимать баб. Да, любви у вас уже не было, а дружба – была. Ты был рядом с ним до конца. И перестань ебать себе мозг.

Баки вздрагивает, как от удара, опускает взгляд на огонь и надолго о чем-то задумывается.

Брок ложится на спину и смотрит, как искры от костра поднимаются вверх. Если бы еще из подъезда не тянуло сыростью, было бы вообще отлично.

– Расскажи мне, – просит вдруг Баки, – почему ты его ненавидел.

– Я не ненавидел, – вздыхает Брок. – Я его боготворил. Это хуже. Знаешь – не сотвори себе кумира и все такое. И когда он оказался живым, а не просто пропавшим без вести героем войны, – это было ух как круто. Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы только ему понравиться, все-таки не день и не два вместе работали. А он всегда был такой закрытый, отстраненный, серьезный – как глянет, так... ну не то чтобы дерьмом себя чувствуешь, но точно не ровней. Не знаю, как объяснить. Аж холодок по спине пробегал от его взгляда.

Брок затягивается в последний раз и бросает окурок в костер, наливает себе чаю, греет руки о кружку.

– Я его даже в бар звал со СТРАЙКом посидеть. Да куда там. «Субординация, Рамлоу, прошу меня простить», – Брок честно пытается не передразнивать, но Баки кусает расплывшиеся в невольной улыбке губы и кивает понимающе. – А потом все завертелось, мы оказались по разные стороны. И хоть башкой я прекрасно сознавал, что только мы сами виноваты в своей смерти, но ужасно хотелось кому-нибудь отомстить за Джека. Да вот Пирс, сука, был уже мертв. А еще, – Брок кривится в чуть болезненной усмешке, – когда понял, кто ты такой и что ты – мой Солдат – тоже будешь рано или поздно на стороне Кэпа, а я рожей не вышел... Я вызверился. Напивался и думал, что ни Джека, ни тебя – и все из-за него. Одна моя ошибка налепилась на другую, покатилось, как снежный ком, и погребло меня гребаной лавиной. И ты даже не представляешь себе, как я рад, что Ванда... Что я не стал причиной его гибели.

Брок пьет чай, давая себе время снова пережить эти воспоминания, и надеется, что Баки больше ни о чем не спросит, но...

– Как это было? – спрашивает Баки тихо.

– Когда рухнул Трискелион, я так и не понял, откуда там взялся огонь, которым меня сожгло, но дни и недели, когда на мне заживали ожоги, помню до дрожи отчетливо. А вот когда я нажал на кнопку, чтобы подорвать себя и Кэпа... Это должно было быть быстро, но Ванда окутала меня энергетическим коконом и взрыв не произошел. Я просто горел долгие семь секунд. Горел и видел взгляд Стива. Не Капитана Америки, нет, испуганного Стива, который понял, что не готов умереть вот так – не встретившись со своим другом, которого не успел найти, да и вообще – не готов. Горел и понимал, что он никогда не был высокомерным, каким я его считал, а просто закрытым и неуверенным в себе. И что все могло бы произойти иначе, если бы я выключил гребаную гордость и попытался поставить себя на место другого человека. Хотя бы раз. И что-то в голове происходило, что-то плавилось и менялось местами, все мои ошибки проявились четче, чем за последние два года надежды на глупую месть. А потом полыхнуло взрывом – и я упал на край метеоритного кратера. Первые секунды я еще чувствовал жар и, возможно, даже продолжал орать от боли, хотя ее уже не было. Но вот тут, – он стучит себя по виску, – это продолжается. Бесконечные семь секунд огня и испуганные голубые глаза.

– Достать виски? – предлагает Баки, но Брок качает головой.

– Не, нормально все, ты ложись, я немного посижу еще и приду.

Баки кивает и скрывается в кузове грузовика.

Брок забирается в спальник и почти всю ночь не смыкает глаз, наблюдая картины прошлого в танце огня.

* * *

На полпути к Спрингфилду по разбитым дорогам Иллинойса их накрывает бурей. Брок в сотый раз мысленно благодарит Морган за волшебные марсианские колеса, когда Баки напрямую через раскисшее поле едет к зданию бывшего аэропорта.

Брок выскакивает под ледяные струи и открывает одну из створок ворот ангара, еле удерживая ее из-за порывов ветра. Баки въезжает под крыло покрывшегося пылью самолета и тут же бежит к Броку, помогая запереть ангар.

– Надеюсь, нас не снесет вместе со всем этим сооружением, – ворчит Брок, смахивая с лица воду.

– Не должно бы. – Баки скептически осматривается, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть в полумраке. – Можно было бы оставить фары, но у нас последний аккумулятор, если посадим, не доберемся до дома.

– Думаешь, тут не из чего развести костер? Вряд ли стоит опасаться взрыва паров топлива, – хмыкает Брок.

Вся найденная мебель оказывается либо металлической, либо пластиковой.

– Попали, – констатирует Брок и со вздохом почти на ощупь лезет в кабину за бутылками с водой и опостылевшими уже питательными батончиками. – Вернемся, сам лично попрошу Беннера, чтобы разнообразил вкус, – ворчит он.

Баки только качает головой:

– Спасибо, что хоть такое есть. В лаборатории ребята говорят, что главное – не знать, из чего они сделаны, а с голоду с ними не умрешь.

Брок почти с отвращением доедает последний кусок и бросает в кузов пустую бутылку.

– Как думаешь, надолго? – кивает он в сторону ворот.

– Может, на пару часов, а может, и на пару дней, – угрюмо отзывается Баки. – Глянем, что там в основном здании, или хрен с ним?

– Ну а что просто так сидеть в темноте? – Брок закидывает на плечо рюкзак и идет в противоположную часть ангара. – Отсюда должно получиться ближе.

* * *

К ночи буря даже не думает утихать.

Они сидят на старенькой разложенной софе в комнате отдыха персонала. На журнальном столике – пластиковом, чтоб им всем пусто было! – горят свечи, найденные в магазине сувениров. Брок кутается в прихваченный там же махровый халат и бурчит, что принимать такой ледяной душ не входит в его любимые виды развлечений.

– Да ладно тебе, – насмешливо фыркает Баки, – вода с неба не холоднее воды в реке, в которой ты плавал вчера.

И все-таки придвигается ближе, обнимает, прижимая к себе.

– Романтика, мать ее, не хватает только сопливой мелодрамы и мороженого, нет – горячего какао с зефирками, – ворчит Брок, откидывая голову на плечо Баки. – Слушай, я тут как-то думал, может, спортзал в Старк-Фолсе организовать, чтобы совсем от тоски зимой не загнуться?

– А у нас есть, – откликается Баки, – мы в прошлом году с парнями так же решили и еще по лету натащили всего, что только смогли найти. А что-то ребята из мастерских помогли сделать. Так что зимой мы в основном зависаем там, ну, когда не расчищаем улицы от снега и не помогаем кому-нибудь где-нибудь, где требуются дополнительные силы. Только это все равно тоска, – тихо добавляет Баки. – А в этом году еще и осень ранняя, я и правда надеялся еще куда-нибудь сгонять, может, не так далеко, конечно, но все же.

– Давай попробуем? – поворачивается к нему Брок. – Ну что уж – без тебя урожай не соберут, крыши на паре зданий не поправят?

– Да не в этом дело, – вздыхает Баки, – просто так мы договорились – это наша общая работа. Начинаются дожди – все возвращаются домой. А уйдет один – за ним потянется второй. И в итоге город зимой будет голодать и отбирать еду у соседей. Нет, командир, правила есть правила, мы пока только за них и держимся, тем и живем.

– Принято, – сдается Брок, понимая, что Баки, в общем-то, прав. И вспоминая, что примерно о том же говорила и Пеппер. – И все-таки, Барнс, – почему командир-то?

– Потому что Агент Рамлоу из записей ИскИна совсем не похож на того командира, которого я помню, и на того Брока, которого понемногу узнаю сейчас, – тихо и просто отвечает Баки, прижимается губами к его шее, и у Брока перехватывает дыхание.

Он понимает, что тонет – тонет в Баки почти без надежды выплыть.

Пытается что-то сказать, пару раз открывает и закрывает рот, не находя нужных слов, некстати вспоминает Джека, который вот таким же тоном и так же тихо впервые признался, что Брок ему больше чем просто нравится.

Отодвигается, трет ладонями лицо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Выходит из комнаты – и из здания – не столько чтобы отлить, сколько чтобы остудить полыхнувший мозг, хоть и озноб все еще не прошел.

Влюбился, думает он, в очередной раз за день подставляя голову под ледяные струи. Как мальчишка. Вопрос только – когда. Сейчас – или все-таки Джек был прав, когда от души приложил его с правой, стирая наглую ухмылку?

И все-таки пока еще Брок может балансировать на самом краю, но если перейдет эту грань – для него обратного пути уже не будет. И всей жизни будет мало, чтобы надышаться, насмотреться, натрогаться – налюбиться.

Вот только Брок понятия не имеет, как ко всему этому отнесется Барнс и что для него их ночные ласки.

Хэй, и давно ли ты стал таким трусом, спрашивает сам себя Брок и невесело усмехается, прекрасно зная, что всегда предпочитал скорее нарваться на пулю, чем открыть кому-то сердце. Даже Джека так и не пустил дальше постели.

Возвращается обратно, взъерошенный, как мокрый воробей, и Баки протягивает ему полотенце.

Брок глядит на него пару секунд, будто не понимает, что это вообще такое, а потом откладывает в сторону и подхватывает рюкзак, достает припрятанный пузырек с лубрикантом и презервативы, бросает на софу и смотрит Баки в глаза – впервые с прошлого вечера.

– Командир, – Баки делает шаг к нему, – Брок, ты...

– Баки, – почти шепотом перебивает Брок, удивляясь тому, как легко имя соскальзывает с губ, и скидывает халат, – заткнись.

Они целуются, как подростки перед первым сексом – судорожно, мокро, как-то поспешно, сталкиваясь носами и зубами. Баки первый берет себя в руки и просто прижимает Брока к себе, утыкается носом в висок, дышит тяжело и быстро.

– У меня после Джека никого не было, – зачем-то говорит Брок.

– Я... – голос у Баки срывается. – Был один парень, когда Стив ушел... я пытался, но не сложилось. – Он чуть отодвигается и выглядит смущенным и словно бы настороженным.

Все путем, хочет сказать Брок, но слова застревают в горле комом, отчего-то за грудиной неприятной болью вскипает ревность.

Пока они оба не успели испортить то, что едва начинается – если, конечно, Броку не мерещится, – он молча развязывает пояс халата Баки и снова прижимается – уже телом к телу – и стонет довольно. Не в последнюю очередь от тепла.

Баки за подбородок приподнимает его лицо и целует – как-то нежно и почти трепетно. И Брок внезапно чувствует себя желанным, а не просто навязавшимся попутчиком, с которым можно провести пару ночей по старой памяти. Он забирается на софу, ложится на спину, без слов тянет Баки на себя и обхватывает его ногами, давая понять, чего именно хочет. И улыбается, слыша, как сбивается дыхание Баки.

По опыту предыдущих ночей, Брок был уверен, что Баки не из тех, кто любит целоваться. Сейчас он понимает, что ошибся: Баки с трудом отрывается от его губ и то и дело – едва спустившись поцелуями по груди к животу – подтягивается выше и, прикрывая потемневшие глаза, снова целует.

И Броку самому тоже хочется одновременно всего – и целоваться бесконечно долго, и отсосать Баки, и чтобы Баки взял в рот, и вылизать и вытрахать – и отдаться целиком и полностью.

Он выгибается и захлебывается стоном, когда чувствует пальцы Баки в себе – почти забытое и оттого неожиданно острое ощущение едва не подводит его к краю.

– Черт, еще, господи, да не хрустальный я, не церемонься, Баки, – шепчет он беспрерывно и сбивчиво, пока тот его подготавливает – и явно тянет время и растягивает удовольствие.

– Прости, Брок, резинки – не мой размер, – Баки, рассмотрев, откидывает в сторону блестящий квадратик.

– Ну, кому-нибудь другому пригодятся, – усмехается Брок, – только тогда не кончай в меня, пока у нас нормального душа нет.

Баки кивает, подкладывает Броку под поясницу потрепанную выцветшую думку и толкается, входя только головкой. У Брока от предвкушения пальцы на ногах поджимаются, но Баки почти не двигается, только слегка покачивает бедрами, хотя у самого от напряжения уже мышцы на руке подрагивают.

– Да что ж ты творишь... – хрипит Брок, запрокидывая голову, и сам подкидывает бедра навстречу.

Баки от неожиданности чертыхается и тихо стонет, снова впивается губами в губы и начинает двигаться – все глубже и глубже, быстрее, сильнее, до шлепков кожи о кожу и сдавленных вскриков. Софа вторит скрипом и потрескиваниями – и Брок в какой-то момент думает, что даже не заметит, если она под ними развалится, потому что может только хватать ртом воздух и цепляться за плечи Баки.

Баки дважды доводит его до оргазма, прежде чем выходит и сжимает пальцы Брока на своем члене.

– Скажи мне, – просит он, и Брок, потерявшись в мареве наслаждения, не сразу понимает, о чем он говорит.

– Давай, мой красивый, – шепчет он сорванным голосом, быстро и размеренно двигая ладонью, – кончи для меня, хороший мой. – Брок приподнимается на локте и почти целомудренно прикасается губами к виску Баки. Как той самой далекой жаркой ночью.

Баки зажмуривается и вздрагивает всем телом, забрызгивая Брока почти до подбородка и снова и снова повторяя его имя.

* * *

Халаты – не лучшее одеяло, и Брок просыпается замерзшим, понимая, что Баки рядом нет. За окном еще темно, свечи не прогорели, часы показывают половину пятого утра – по хорошему, им спать еще полтора часа, но за стеной явно кто-то разговаривает. Брок напрягается, быстро натягивает непросохшую за ночь одежду и осторожно подходит к двери.

– Я тебя разбудил? – Баки чуть не врезается в него – тоже уже одетый.

– Что-то случилось?

– Да, возвращенец, в висок словно гвоздь вбили, часа через четыре уже прибудет – а нам даже без остановок еще минимум трое суток пути. Стрэндж откроет мне портал, подожди меня здесь, я завтра вернусь.

– Сдурел, что ли? – поднимает бровь Брок. – Ты после этого всего пару суток в откате проваляешься. Я сам доберусь, только, черт, не хочется тебя оставлять одного в таком состоянии.

– Стрэндж сказал, что заодно собирается провести какой-то эксперимент, так что, если повезет, и без откатов обойдемся.

– Не можешь ты без экспериментов, да? – невесело хмыкает Брок. – Ладно, дома увидимся.

Из коридора вдруг полыхает ярко-оранжевым.

– Мне пора, – Баки болезненно и чуть виновато морщится, – вот, возьми мой коммуникатор, если что – номер Стрэнджа я набирал последним, компас и карта в машине, дождя нет...

Брок обрывает поток слов крепким поцелуем, и Баки слегка расслабляется, обнимает его, прежде чем уйти.

В глазах Брока еще некоторое время мелькают разноцветные огоньки.

* * *

К вечеру четвертого дня Брок паркуется рядом с административным зданием, берет мешки с ювелиркой и поднимается на третий этаж.

– Миссис Старк, простите, что так поздно.

– Просто Пеппер, пожалуйста, – она встает, выходит из-за стола ему навстречу и улыбается, – мы Вас раньше ждали, все в порядке, мистер Рамлоу?

– Просто Брок, – улыбается он в ответ и бросает мешки рядом со стеной. – С этим сами разберетесь, что и где.

– Конечно, Брок. Баки сказал, что карта осталась у тебя, расскажешь про ту часть пути, что тебе пришлось проделать одному?

– Без проблем, но сначала – спустимся к грузовику?

Пеппер даже руками всплескивает от радости, когда видит ящики с яблоками и мелкими терпко-сладкими грушами.

– Господи, это же настоящее сокровище!

– Вот, – показывает Брок пометку на карте, – если запряжете лошадей в телеги, за пару дней можно доехать, там был большой сад, многие деревья погибли, но те, что выжили, до земли гнутся от веса плодов. Вот на это я и потратил лишний день. Даже удивился, что это место никто до сих пор не обнаружил.

Они возвращаются в кабинет, и Пеппер за пару минут организовывает и поездку к саду, и разгрузку машины.

– Там в мешках еще медикаменты, все, что нашли, и книги из университетских библиотек. К сожалению, мало, почти все было сожжено.

Еще с час они говорят о поездке – Брок повторяет то, в чем уже отчитался Баки, и подробно рассказывает о трех последних днях пути.

– Зайди к Брюсу, – просит Пеппер, прощаясь с ним.

– Ага, – кивает Брок, – я помню, обязательная проверка до и после долгой прогулки.

Но сначала он идет к Баки, полагая, что медицинский осмотр может подождать и до утра.

* * *

От двери Брок слышит тихий стон.

Да чтоб Стрэнджа с его экспериментами черти в аду драли, думает он и замирает на пороге спальни.

Он видит сразу все – и запрокинутую голову Берты, и тонкую руку, обвивающую сильные плечи, и поблескивающий на запястье браслет – и Баки, покрывающего ее шею поцелуями и медленно двигающего бедрами.

Брок осторожно делает шаг назад, еще один, и отмирает на очередном стоне. Оставляет на столе в кухне коммуникатор, карту и два крупных розово-красных яблока.

Осторожно прикрывает за собой входную дверь, проклиная привычку Баки не запираться, и идет обратно – к Беннеру.

* * *

Он под дулом пистолета не мог бы сказать, были ли раньше у этой девчонки браслеты, но конкретно этот Брок узнает из тысячи. Эту золотую филигрань он сам вынимал из витрины и думал – не припрятать ли себе. Потому что, хоть у них с Баки тогда еще ничего и не было, Брок сразу подумал, что вот именно этот браслет замечательно смотрелся бы у того на левой руке. И все-таки бросил в мешок – вместе со всеми остальными украшениями. А мешок оставил всего два часа назад в кабинете у Пеппер, значит, Баки когда-то еще в дороге перебирал эти цацки, целенаправленно выбирая подарок для Берты.

Свадебный, мать его, подарок.

От этого во рту до тошноты горько. От этого он никак не может сосредоточиться и отвечает на вопросы Брюса почти невпопад.

– Что-то не так? – спрашивает тот, хмурясь.

– Нет, я в порядке, личные заморочки, – Брок мотает головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Прививки все еще действуют?

– Нет, – мягко усмехается Брюс, – об этом я и говорил, сейчас сделаем другие – зимний комплекс витаминов. Или, – он внимательно смотрит поверх очков, – ты собираешься еще куда-то пойти?

– Ну, может, на пару недель, как карта ляжет, – уклончиво отвечает Брок и кивает медсестре, подошедшей с букетом шприцев и ампул.

– Баки передал мне твое – и не только твое – пожелание, но пока над разнообразием вкусов нам работать немного некогда, – улыбается Брюс, передавая Броку пачку опостылевших батончиков.

* * *

Он просыпается затемно и собирается быстро, еще вечером все для себя решив. В пустой лавке при мастерской выбирает глубокий котелок, небольшой топорик, ножницы и пару игл, пишет на доске «Брок Рамлоу ушел на север, к озеру Эри». Подумав, дописывает, что вернется где-нибудь через месяц.

В гараже, где на заслуженный отдых припаркован ставший почти родным грузовик, он берет один из двух так и не пригодившихся велосипедов, кладет в корзину позади седла бутыли с водой и уезжает через окраины города, чтобы ни с кем не встретиться.

С погодой ему везет и, останавливаясь на ночевки в полуразрушенных фермерских домах и не тратя времени на осмотры городов, сквозь которые он проезжает, за полторы недели Брок добирается до того, что осталось от Чикаго. И еще за четыре дня – до Кливленда на берегу бывшего озера Эри – а теперь, после метеоритов, землетрясений, цунами и еще хрен знает чего – на берегу Атлантического океана.

Внезапно Брок понимает, что видел только очертания новой Америки и даже не представляет, как выглядит остальная часть планеты. Вряд ли сильно лучше.

И одно дело – смотреть на от руки нарисованную на стене карту, а другое – стоять и понимать, что ничего больше нет. Нет Нью-Йорка, нет Бостона, нет Вашингтона, нет огромного куска Канады – есть только Атлантический океан. А где-то под толщей воды – руины небоскребов, мостов, жизней.

Брок передергивает плечами и даже перестает обращать внимание на постоянно ноющие мышцы ног, настолько поражает его эта холодная безмятежность.

Здесь тоже везде следы прошедшего цунами – ни одного целого здания, даже переночевать негде, приходится остаться под открытым небом.

* * *

Через пару дней Брок, к собственному удивлению, находит почти целый дом – только кое-где дыры в крыше, – а рядом сарай с почти не заржавевшим генератором. Как оазис в пустыне.

И вроде бы, в общем-то, можно ехать обратно – пометки на карте сделаны, перспективные для сталкеров места отмечены, – но Брок отыскивает в сарае инструменты и чинит крышу, распиливает на дрова поваленные деревья – видимо, дом у озера когда-то окружал лес.

Круглая пузатая печка посреди единственной комнаты отлично отапливает помещение.

Все в том же сарае обнаруживаются удочки и даже катер и надувная весельная лодка.

А еще дней через десять, охотясь по первому снегу на оленей, Брок набредает на железнодорожные пути и сошедший с рельсов состав с топливом.

* * *

Генератор работает исправно, так что теперь у него есть свет в комнате, электроплита, телевизор с двд-плеером и пачка дисков – с боевиками, ужасами и фантастикой. Воды, правда, все так же нет – то ли сломался насос, то ли повредились трубы, но в сарае обнаруживается отличный бак – так что пусть не горячим душем, но горячей ванной Брок обеспечен.

Когда он натыкается на лыжи и широченные снегоступы, ему начинает казаться, что этот сарай – какая-то волшебная комната, в которой можно найти что угодно, даже черта лысого, если пожелается.

Хотя, сколько Брок ни ищет, ни в доме, ни в сарае не обнаруживает ни одной книги и ни одной фотографии, вообще ничего, что можно было бы отнести к личным вещам бывшего владельца. Словно это конспиративная точка, которой так никто и не воспользовался. Одежда на полке в шкафу – и та вся в пакетах и с ярлычками из супермаркета.

Хорошо хоть не с эмблемой ЩИТа или Гидры, хмыкает он, напяливая на себя несколько футболок и свитеров, прежде чем выйти на очередную рыбалку. Морозы его не пугают, а низкие температуры помогают хранить рыбу, которую Брок вполне успешно ловит сетью с катера.

* * *

Когда от одиночества и безделья, к коим Брок относит и охоту с рыбалкой, становится совсем невмоготу, он идет в ближайший город и ходит от здания к зданию, от квартиры к квартире, собирая оставленные хозяевами украшения, чудом сохранившиеся книги или одежду, некрупную электронику – все, что можно унести в рюкзаке или утащить на санках, прихваченных в одном из домов.

По пустым фабрикам или офисным зданиям ходить одному оказывается крайне неприятно – все время не хватает кого-нибудь, кто прикрыл бы спину, если вдруг что. Хотя что тут может случиться, вздыхает Брок, тщетно пытаясь заставить себя не думать о том, кого именно ему не хватает. По сотне раз на дню.

* * *

В последнюю свою вылазку в ближайший городок он набрел на автомастерскую, и теперь собирается идти туда с канистрой с топливом. Потому что обнаруженный им Монстр – здоровенный автофургон на высоких колесах с прикрепленным ножом для чистки снега, – если Брок правильно понимает, должен работать на дизеле.

По пути в город Брок впервые замечает следы волков, а возвращаясь через день обратно уже за рулем Монстра, набитого всей техникой, что нашлась в десяти ближайших к мастерской кварталах, видит и саму стаю – навскидку особей двадцать. Не особенно удивительно, конечно, раз уж рядом ходит стадо оленей, пусть и слегка им прореженное, но все равно неприятно.

Через неделю следы появляются уже рядом с домом, и Брок перетаскивает замороженную рыбу и разрубленные туши оленей из самодельных коробов рядом с сараем в холодную часть кузова Монстра, и не может отделаться от ощущения, что за ним внимательно наблюдают.

И все-таки не возвращается в Старк-Фолс, ежедневно находя отговорки – еще несколько вылазок на охоту, еще пара удачных рыбалок.

Когда ночью волки воют так, что он впервые просыпается не от собственных кошмаров, Брок решает – пора уезжать, пока не сожрали.

* * *

Идея перед отъездом убрать силки и капканы кажется неплохой ровно до того момента, как серая туша сбивает его с ног, выпрыгивая из-за засыпанного снегом бурелома. Брок вонзает нож в мягкий живот, чувствуя, как щеку опаляет жаром. Рядом раздается рычание – волки не охотятся в одиночку. В его Глоке пятнадцать патронов, но не все находят цель – трудновато прицелиться, когда на спину тебе кидается здоровенный голодный хищник.

Зимний воздух остро пахнет теплой медью и морской солью.

Все так, думает Брок, распаляясь в битве, если уж и сдохнуть – то именно так, в бою с достойным соперником. На мгновение кажется, что он слышит тихий одобрительный смех Джека.

Он вскакивает на ноги, перекидывает из руки в руку окровавленный нож и скалится, глядя на четырех крупных волков, готовых напасть.

* * *

Брок приходит в себя на полу в остывающем доме. Во рту сухо, как в пустыне, глаза – глаз – открывается с трудом. Встать не получается – руки в крови, ноги словно ватные. Он перекатывается с бока на спину и смотрит на закрытую дверь – на ручке тоже следы крови.

Брок подносит руки к лицу – ладони и запястья исполосованы когтями и клыками, но вырванных кусков мяса нет, остается только надеяться, что звери не были ничем больны. Он пытается снять с себя свитер, но что-то прилипло к подбородку, и едва он задевает это «что-то», голова взрывается болью.

Он кое-как доползает до печи и шевелит оставшиеся с утра угли, подкидывает мелкие щепочки, раздувая пламя, добавляет пару поленьев покрупнее. Левый глаз так и не открывается, правый начинает слезиться от жара огня, и Брок, собрав последние силы, все-таки заставляет себя встать и, опираясь на мебель и стены, идет в ванную.

– Ссссука, – выдавливает он, когда видит глубокие царапины от когтей через весь лоб, запекшуюся кровь на макушке, где вырван здоровый клок волос, разорванную щеку и сквозь дыру – собственные зубы.

В найденной еще в первые дни аптечке только просроченные спиртовые салфетки, бинты и добавленные им ножницы, иглы и моток тонкой лески.

Брок срезает с себя остатки свитеров и футболок – привычка одеваться многослойно спасла его руки. И, возможно, жизнь. На шее несколько неглубоких царапин, но они не вызывают ни малейшего беспокойства. Как и пара укусов на ногах – только штаны жаль, хорошие были.

Он моет руки, шипя и пытаясь не сильно сжимать зубы, но все оказывается не так плохо – впрочем, хреново уже то, что антисептика нормального у него нет.

– Время для остатков виски, – хрипит Брок, надеясь, что звуки собственного голоса позволят еще на некоторое время удержать уплывающее сознание.

Он кричит в голос и едва не блюет от боли, когда, склонившись над раковиной, плещет себе на лицо и голову сначала водой, а потом – виски. Шьет сам себя дрожащими пальцами. Сначала самые глубокие разрезы на руках, затем лоб, потом щеку – наконец-то поднимая так раздражающий лоскут кожи с подбородка и стараясь аккуратно совмещать края, хотя красотой он теперь не похвастается. И ведь снова левая сторона, что ж ей так не везет-то, мысленно ворчит Брок.

На то, чтобы выпить и хоть немного успокоить боль, виски уже не остается.

* * *

Он приходит в себя, почти на автомате подбрасывает поленья в печь и пьет воду из растопленного снега, снова уплывает, швы горят огнем, щеку и макушку дергает.

Иногда он видит склоняющегося к нему Джека, пытается говорить с ним в перерывах между раздирающим горло кашлем, краем сознания отмечая, что все это бред, что Джека тут никак не может быть. Но все равно просит и просит у него прощения – за то, что так и не полюбил его так, как Джек того заслуживал. Что так и не съехались. Что не сумел уберечь.

Когда, открывая глаза, он видит Баки, Брок прикусывает нижнюю губу, молчит и просто смотрит, надеясь, что хотя бы эта галлюцинация останется с ним подольше.

Он не знает, сколько дней прошло, когда просыпается, впервые не ощущая сжигающего его жара. Шатаясь от слабости, набирает в котелок снег и варит уху. Пустой желудок требует съесть все и сразу, но Брок осторожничает – растягивает обычную порцию почти на сутки, выпивая по несколько ложек бульона.

Лески из швов на руках он выдергивает первыми. Через день – убирает их со лба. Шов на щеке выглядит плохо и расползается, но медикаментов у него нет.

По крайней мере, думает он, правый глаз видит хорошо, левый уже начинает приоткрываться, значит, ехать я смогу. А дальше – будь что будет.

* * *

Он забирает все, что может ему пригодиться, из сарая и домика, заливает под завязку бак и несколько канистр топливом, думает, не сходить ли в лес за потерявшимися во время битвы часами и шапкой, но отбрасывает эту идею – сходил уже, хватит, пожалуй, и отправляется в обратный путь.

Нож снегоочистителя прорезает сугробы, как нож – масло.

В Кливленде Брок колесит по улицам, пока не находит аптеку. Он надеется, что даже просроченные противовоспалительные все-таки сработают, обрабатывает лицо и голову каким-то спиртосодержащим лосьоном, снова чуть не теряя сознание от резкой боли, забирает пару пузырьков с собой и пожимает плечами – больше он ничего сделать все равно не может.

Он останавливается только на ночь, раз за разом благодаря того, кто создал Монстра – с его маленькой кабинкой биотуалета и раковиной, встроенной и работающей микроволновкой и раскладывающимися в полноценную кровать сиденьями. Похоже, что когда-то это был дом на колесах, но хозяин решил переделать жилую зону под холодный кузов. А приваренный нож – да кто ж его знает, может, он по Аляске колесил большую часть времени. Ну или собирался, да не успел.

Приступы кашля случаются все чаще, видимо, все-таки просроченные лекарства не работают, думает Брок, но продолжает принимать их дважды в день.

И спустя неделю глубокой ночью все теми же окраинами въезжает в Старк-Фолс.

* * *

Стук вырывает Баки из какого-то крайне неприятного сна. На часах почти три, за окнами завывает ветер – и от этого звука Баки морщится и поеживается, когда идет открывать, ступая босыми ногами на заметенное снегом крыльцо.

– Что случилось?

– Прости, что разбудили, – чуть виновато говорит одна из девушек-караульных. – Там... ну, возможно, ЧП.

– Пока еще ничего не произошло, – почти перебивая, добавляет вторая, – но мы не стали сообщать мистеру Уилсону о прибытии нежелательного субъекта.

Баки скрывается в комнате и спешно одевается.

– Где? – уточняет он, сбегая по ступенькам.

– У здания администрации.

Баки прислушивается, но слышит только тишину, поэтому идет быстрым шагом, стараясь не срываться на бег.

– Мы услышали звук, когда обходили мастерские, прибежали – а тут он.

Баки смотрит исподлобья, потом, не поворачиваясь, коротко машет рукой:

– Я сам разберусь. Спасибо.

Девушки уходят снова в сторону мастерских, периодически оглядываясь.

– Привет, – хрипло произносит Брок, поправляет капюшон толстовки, прикрывая щеку, и закашливается – в груди все клокочет и горит огнем. – Я велел им не будить тебя, но кто ж меня послушается. Хотел сам тихо-мирно утром к тебе прийти, да только ночевать мне оказалось негде, на моем уже бывшем доме обнаружилась табличка с чужим именем.

– Ты ушел, – холодно отзывается Баки, замечая, что Брок предпочитает оставаться в тени.

– Ушел, – пожимает плечами Брок, – но все по-честному, написал куда и как надолго. Даже слово «ориентировочно» приписал. Вроде без ошибок. Ну да, подзадержался чутка, обстоятельства, знаешь ли.

– На доске была надпись «Брок Рамлоу ушел». И ничего больше. – Этим голосом можно порезаться. Или вскрыться.

– О как, – хмыкает Брок, внутри что-то неприятно сжимается, но он врет себе, что это только из-за бронхита. – Ну и хрен с ним. Иди спать, утром придешь, разгрузимся, да я назад уеду. Не буду нарушать ваш покой своей мерзкой рожей.

– Уеду? – хмурится Баки, игнорируя последнюю фразу. – Вряд ли ты далеко доедешь на велосипеде по таким-то сугробам.

Брок смеется коротко и снова кашляет, машет рукой, мол, идем, покажу, и сворачивает за здание администрации, где стоит Монстр.

Баки принюхивается:

– Дизель? Где ты нашел топливо?

– Наткнулся на товарный состав, двадцать семь цистерн. С рельсов он сошел, но повреждены только три, остальные под горлышко, – Брок прищелкивает языком и поворачивается, понимая, что теперь предстанет перед ним во всей красе.

Баки молча смотрит на него с минуту.

– Что ты хочешь за координаты, Рамлоу?

Броку кажется, что его со всей дури двинули под дых – на мгновение даже дышать становится невозможно. Он отступает на шаг назад, прищуривается и зло сплевывает.

– Дурак ты, Барнс.

Достает из-за пазухи карту и сует ее в руки Баки, отворачивается и идет к фургону, пытаясь сглотнуть вставший в горле ком, снова и снова убеждает себя, что это болезнь и ничего больше.

– Чем хороша зима, – говорит он как ни в чем не бывало, – рефрижераторы не нужны.

Брок распахивает дверь кузова, и подошедший Баки видит, что тот полностью забит коробками и грубо сколоченными деревянными ящиками.

– В глубине техника, что смог сам поднять, холодильников нет, уж простите. Где-то там в целости и сохранности велосипед и так, по мелочам – книги, ювелирка, медикаменты, одежда. А впереди – замороженная рыба. Не речная хрень, нормальная, из океана. И оленина, что за месяц набил, – Брок сгибается в очередном приступе кашля.

– Тебе нужен врач, Брок.

Брока словно током прошивает воспоминанием о том, когда и как Баки в первый и последний раз называл его по имени.

– Да я и собирался, пока твои валькирии не приказали стоять и не рыпаться. Только вот я уйду, а к утру от моего Монстра останутся рожки да ножки.

– Фургон никто не тронет, пока я не приду, – обещает Баки.

– Все, что в кузове, ваше. В кабину не лезть, – распоряжается Брок и идет в лабораторию.

* * *

– Беннер, – приветствует Брок и пытается держаться ровно, не качаясь от волнами накатывающей слабости.

– Господи, что произошло? – Брюс обеспокоенно разглядывает его лицо и голову, прикасается тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу. – Я хоть и провожу быстрые осмотры и считываю показания приборов, а все же не врач. Давай-ка мы собьем тебе температуру, а с утра тебя хирург прооперирует. И будем надеяться, что обойдется без сепсиса.

– Притормози, профессор, – Брок хмурится, – пара инъекций антибиотиков – и я уеду.

– Не обсуждается, – твердым голосом перебивает его Баки. – Захочешь уехать – уезжай, но только когда тебе станет легче.

Брюс вызывает дежурную медсестру и провожает Брока в палату. Девушка выдает смену одежды и полотенце – и Брока догоняет дежавю.

– Вам помочь? – спрашивает медсестра, видя, что Брок едва стоит на ногах.

– Я ему помогу, – безапелляционно заявляет Баки, аккуратно отодвигая медсестру в сторону.

– Иди нахер, – заявляет Брок и захлопывает дверь ванной у него перед носом.

* * *

И все же помощь от Баки принять приходится, когда, на чистом упрямстве приняв душ и одевшись, Брок понимает, что побриться сам не сможет – скорее он себя этим триммером располосует, как неопытный стригаль свою первую овцу.

Баки срезает отросшую бороду, а потом выбривает Брока до непривычной гладкости, с особенной осторожностью – рядом с краями воспаленной раны.

– Кто это тебя так? – все-таки разбивает Баки молчание, со вздохом сожаления сбривая с головы Брока волосы.

– Волки, – коротко отзывается Брок и морщится от коротких вспышек боли. – Спасибо.

Он ложится в кровать, наблюдает, как медсестра ловко вводит ему в вену иглу и подключает капельницу. Баки словно бы и не собирается уходить, и Брок все-таки решается попросить.

– Барнс, будете забирать топливо, оставьте ту цистерну, что лежит на боку рядом с разбитыми. Мне нужно чем-то заправлять Монстра и генератор.

Баки отводит глаза, кусает губы и кивает:

– Да, конечно.

* * *

– Голову обработали, там все не так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд, даже есть шанс, что волосы снова отрастут. Со щеки убрали леску и очаги некроза, все вычистили и зашили снаружи и изнутри, постарайся не трогать швы языком.

– А с другой стороны что же сразу подтяжку не сделали? – хмыкает Брок, и Брюс улыбается.

– Я рад, что тебе легче настолько, что чувство юмора уже проснулось. Заражения крови нет, а вот с воспалением легких нужно побороться, так что, боюсь, тебе придется подзадержаться.

– Вот беда-то, – язвительно тянет Брок, – а меня так ждали назад к Рождеству. Спасибо, – говорит он уже серьезнее.

Брюс некоторое время задумчиво на него смотрит, а потом кивает каким-то своим мыслям и оборачивается на дверь, убеждаясь, что за ней никого нет.

– Когда ты ушел, Баки почти впал в амок, я даже пожалел, что не было нужды создавать новую противохалковую камеру. Мы его еле успокоили – никакие транквилизаторы не брали. Не знаю, что у вас произошло, но в соседней палате сейчас лежит Сэм Уилсон – отбитый, как хороший бифштекс. И в прошедшие трое суток, пока ты отсыпался под медикаментами, Баки здесь едва не ночевал. Ушел только тогда, когда ты очнулся и он смог убедиться, что твоя жизнь вне опасности. Я не хочу вмешиваться в чужие дела, – смущаясь, заканчивает Брюс, – но вам определенно нужно поговорить, прежде чем ты уедешь.

– И как вы с ним тогда справились? – интересуется Брок, не зная пока, как реагировать на эту информацию.

– Ванде пришлось применить гипноз, – недовольно хмурится Брюс. – Они почти месяц потом не разговаривали.

Брок болезненно морщится:

– Лучше бы вы его по голове огрели чем-нибудь и связали.

– Не помогло, – разводит руками Брюс.

– Ясно, – кивает Брок. – Я тебя услышал, еще раз спасибо.

Какого черта происходит, думает Брок, когда остается один. Его не отпускает ощущение, что он что-то упустил тогда – что зря ушел вот так молча. Что стоило бы выпустить пар – пусть и мордобоем, – но расставить все точки над «и».

И все же, вспоминая в сотый раз их последнюю ночь, он не может избавиться от неприятной мысли, что для Баки это было лишь приступом ностальгии, внезапно проснувшимся каким-нибудь Стокгольмским синдромом – или чем-нибудь сродни ему. Ему не дает покоя просьба Баки и повторенная им самим фраза – словно очередной психологический триггер. Только уже не от Гидры – а лично от Брока.

* * *

К концу недели, когда Брок может сказать несколько фраз, не прерываясь на надрывный кашель, и получает назад свою одежду, он все-таки поднимается к Пеппер, чтобы рассказать обо всем, что видел и отметил на карте.

– Ты наш ангел-хранитель, Брок. – Пеппер берет его ладони и крепко сжимает. – Сначала яблоневый сад, теперь – топливо и рыба. Я даже не знаю, как тебя за все это благодарить.

– Уговори Беннера выпустить меня на свободу, и будем квиты, – одними губами усмехается Брок.

– Об этом я и хотела поговорить. – Пеппер смотрит внимательно. – У нас теперь нет начальника охраны – мы вообще пока еще не решили, как поступить с Сэмом. И я, честно говоря, не ожидала, что кто-то в Старк-Фолсе может такое сделать, – она прикусывает губу, грустно качая головой.

– Уилсон был уверен, что защищает друга и жителей города, который ему дорог, – тряхнув головой, говорит Брок. – То, что я дважды оказался в нужное время в нужном месте и поделился информацией с вами, еще ничего не значит. Он помнит меня другим – и я его в этом не виню. Я представился тебе наемником – им я и остаюсь. Я не создан для мирной жизни. Так что – если что-то обнаружу, вернусь и доложу. Но сидеть на жопе ровно – не для меня. Не умею. И, если честно, восхищаюсь Роджерсом, который сумел вырваться из этого и прожить обычную человеческую жизнь.

Пеппер вздыхает:

– Жаль, Брок, но я тебя, пожалуй, понимаю. Главное – помни, что тебе здесь всегда будут рады. И здесь у тебя всегда будет крыша над головой. Мне до сих пор не по себе от того, что я поддалась на уговоры Сэма и поселила в твой дом новую семью. – Пеппер пишет на листочке адрес и схематично рисует расположение дома. – Найдешь? Но только когда Брюс тебя отпустит. И еще, – она выдвигает ящик стола и достает оттуда коммуникатор, – вот, забери с собой, пожалуйста. Может, там, где ты будешь, будет связь и возможность время от времени его заряжать.

* * *

Брюс с тяжелым вздохом отпускает его только после того, как снимает швы и повязку с головы. Брок едва не клянется, что обязуется в ближайшие две недели ежедневно приходить на капельницы и смиренно терпеть все прочие процедуры.

Баки так больше и не появляется в больнице, поэтому, пару минут постояв на перекрестке, Брок все же решает поискать его в спортзале. Правда, он так до сих пор и не решил, о чем и как им нужно – да и нужно ли – поговорить. Но, в конце концов, всегда можно просто сделать вид, что пришел именно в зал, а не к нему, думает Брок, распахивая тяжелую дверь.

В его сторону тут же поворачиваются все присутствующие – человек пятьдесят по прикидкам Брока, – кто-то окидывает заинтересованным взглядом, кто-то безразличным, но через мгновение все возвращаются к тренировкам.

Все, кроме Баки, который медленно опускает штангу на пол и идет к Броку. Чего Брок в этот момент точно не ожидает, так это того, что его схватят за грудки и буквально вынесут из зала в раздевалку.

– Какого хера ты ушел? – шипит Баки ему в лицо и встряхивает так, что у Брока клацают зубы. – Почему один? Погода выправилась, могли бы и вместе!

– Ты занят был, – огрызается Брок, стряхивая руки Баки и отступая на пару шагов назад. – И не пизди, что это был просто откат или еще какая-нибудь херня.

– Это был просто секс с девчонкой, – выплевывает Баки, – и что с того?

– Мудак ты слепошарый, – взрывается Брок, – может, твой Роджерс потому и свалил, что устал ждать, пока ты по бабам набегаешься?

Баки одним рывком впечатывает Брока в стену, бьет по лицу наотмашь:

– Ну ты и сука, Рамлоу!

На шум выглядывают несколько парней, с трудом оттаскивают Баки от Брока – согнувшегося и хватающего воздух разбитыми губами.

– Уходи, – бросает кто-то из них Броку, пока остальные что-то наперебой говорят уже не вырывающемуся хмурому Баки.

– Да отпустите вы его, – хрипит Брок, – мы все выяснили.

* * *

Брюс только неодобрительно качает головой, рассматривая опухшую губу с запекшейся корочкой крови и еще подкравливающую лунку на месте выбитого зуба.

– Ну, так уж вышло, – разводит руками Брок, – ты советовал поговорить, мы вчера и поговорили. Как умеем.

Он смотрит на пакет с лекарством, тонкие трубочки, тянущиеся к его руке, иглу в вене.

– Скажи честно, это обязательно делать капельницами или можно просто в задницу вколоть?

– Второй курс можно уже и внутримышечно, – задумчиво кивает Брюс. – Выдать шприцы и лекарство?

– Был бы очень признателен, – криво улыбается Брок, радуясь, что не придется ничего объяснять.

– Ладно, – соглашается тот после недолгого раздумья, – только делай на ночь, так лучше будет. И постарайся поберечься. Если в эту зиму снова простудишься, может не обойтись без неприятных последствий.

* * *

Брок находит Монстра в одном из гаражей, рядом с которым стоят знакомые цистерны. Не иначе как Стрэндж постарался, думает он.

Парнишка-механик говорит, что фургон полностью заправлен, и канистры, которые были в кузове, тоже полны. И что пара маленьких неполадок устранена. И что они заменили аккумулятор, потому что старый работал разве что чудом – и был почти мертв. И что-то еще насчет того, что тот, кто сделал Монстра, был классным мастером, но Брок уже не слушает – придирчиво осматривает вещи, оставленные в кабине, укладывает в аптечку медикаменты, протеиновые батончики и баночку с каким-то витаминным комплексом.

– Вот, – парень протягивает Броку провода, – если вдруг на морозе аккумулятор закапризничает. У Вас же там есть генератор, да?

Брок кивает и благодарит, укладывает провода в ящик с инструментами.

– Вы запираете гараж на ночь? – спрашивает Брок.

– Обычно нет, но этот – да, так распорядился Баки.

– Ясно, – вздыхает Брок. – Сегодня не запирай или дай мне запасной ключ, я оставлю его где-нибудь на верстаке, потому что собираюсь уехать рано утром.

Парнишка хмурится:

– Нет, не могу, скажите лучше, в какое время мне подойти.

– В пять, – решает Брок и сразу же заводит будильник на новеньких часах, подаренных все тем же Беннером.

* * *

Парень сонно позевывает, когда открывает Броку ворота и тут же уходит. Брок пожимает плечами, ставит в кузов воду, укладывает в один из закрепленных ящиков сумку с продуктами и идет к кабине, когда в гараж заходит Баки.

– А я вот гадал – доложит он тебе или нет. Ну и зачем ты здесь? – хмурится Брок, весь подбирается, готовый к новой драке.

– Брок, я... – Баки выглядит так, словно не спал несколько суток. – Я... – начинает он снова и опять осекается.

– Иди домой, – прерывает его бесплодные попытки Брок, – тебе не помешает выспаться. А нам больше нечего обсуждать, – добавляет он жестко, пытаясь утихомирить самого себя – отчаянно хочется просто обнять Баки, вернуться в одну из ночей в грузовике и прожить все заново.

Разбаловала меня судьба, мысленно хмыкает Брок, всеми этими выживаниями и возвращениями.

Он отворачивается к кабине, и Баки тут же оказывается рядом, перехватывает его руку, обнимает со спины.

– Останься, – тихо просит он. – Пожалуйста, Брок. Ты прав, я... черт, я не умею извиняться...

– Барнс.

– ...но ты был прав, возможно, и со Стивом действительно была моя вина...

– Барнс!

– ...я никогда ни о чем ему не говорил. Вообще за всю свою жизнь никогда никому ничего не обещал, ни в чем не признавался, думал, что все... ну просто идет как идет – и нормально. Я...

– Баки!

– ...никто и никогда не называл меня своим – кроме тебя, командир. Я потому тогда и попросил тебя повторить эту чертову фразу. Хотелось еще хоть раз услышать наяву, а не только в памяти. Я не умею быть чьим-то, но так хочется...

– Баки, черт возьми, заткнись уже!

Брок вырывается и поворачивается к нему.

– Тебя несет, ты потом сам пожалеешь о том, что наговорил, Барнс. И сдается мне, ты пьян.

Баки кивает, подтверждая:

– Да, гнать самогон мужики еще не разучились. Но я не пожалею, Брок. Я тебе и трезвым то же самое повторю. Наверно. Но не потому, что я сомневаюсь, а потому, что не умею доверять и доверяться, хоть с тобой и начал учиться, – Баки встряхивает головой, пытаясь убрать с лица волосы.

Брок осторожно заводит непослушные пряди ему за ухо. Баки в то же самое время проводит рукой по его голове – только начавшие отрастать волосы шуршат под ладонью.

– Колючий, – фыркает он, – а были такие мягкие. Мне жаль, что пришлось тебя побрить, командир.

– Не зубы, отрастут, – усмехается Брок и оттягивает губу, – а вот зуб новый уже не вырастет.

– Черт, Брок, я не хотел. – Баки виновато сводит брови.

– Ладно, проехали, – хмурится Брок. – Хватит мелодрам, Барнс, я принимаю твои извинения и все такое. Иди к жене, потеряла уже, наверно.

– К жене? – непонимающе смотрит Баки и вдруг бьет себя ладонью по лбу: – Твою мать, тот чертов браслет!.. Брок, – он качает головой, – это не обязательно свадебный подарок. Просто некоторые так считают. Ну ладно – так считает большинство. Но не в этом случае.

Против воли Брок испытывает такое облегчение, что, наверно, что-то прорывается во взгляде, потому что Баки тут же обхватывает его лицо ладонями, осторожно проводит большим пальцем по малиновому еще шраму.

– Останься, – тихо повторяет Баки. – Хотя бы до завтра.

– И что будет завтра? – уточняет Брок.

– Ну, до вечера я протрезвею, мы нормально поговорим, и если ты не передумаешь уезжать... – Баки опускает руки и отступает на шаг.

Брок глубоко вздыхает.

– Ладно, – соглашается он и забирает из кузова продукты, чтобы не испортились.

– Пойдем со мной, – просит Баки, запирая гараж. – А то я не смогу заснуть, буду дергаться, думая, что ты все-таки уехал.

* * *

Баки засыпает, нервно сжимая в руках одеяло, а Брок сидит рядом на кровати и смотрит то на него, хмурящегося во сне, то в окно – где медленно становится светлее. Когда окончательно рассветает, он встает и опускает жалюзи, чтобы свет не разбудил Баки, а сам уходит в кухню.

Брок пьет душистый горячий чай и пытается уговорить себя, что уехать – это все-таки лучшее из всех возможных решений. И что не стоит его менять.

Вернусь к весне, думает он, с рыбой и олениной, а там уже повеселее будет – и будет чем заняться. Как и собирался, напоминает он сам себе. Но выходит почему-то не так уверенно, как сразу после знакомства со спортзалом.

– Брок! – Судя по звукам, Баки в комнате вскакивает с кровати и тут же снова на нее садится. – Черт, командир...

– Тише, – говорит Брок, входя в комнату, и протягивает Баки чашку с чаем. – Здесь я.

Баки закрывает глаза рукой и медленно выдыхает, а потом притягивает Брока к себе и утыкается лицом в его живот.

– Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, почему Зимний тебя и поссать одного не отпускал, – невнятно бурчит он.

И Брок смеется, треплет и без того растрепанные волосы Баки. А потом отставляет чашку на тумбочку и садится рядом с ним на кровать.

– Поехали со мной, – говорит он, внезапно понимая, что для них обоих это единственный вариант.

Баки утыкается носом в его шею, целует за ухом.

Брок, все так же перебирающий пальцами его волосы, вынимает застрявшее перышко от подушки и вдруг натыкается на что-то прохладное на затылке.

– Что это?

Баки наклоняет голову, позволяя рассмотреть маленькую серебристую пластинку.

– Изобретение Стрэнджа, Беннера и Морган. Какие-то микроволны, которые снимают негативное воздействие магии. Опробовали на мне и еще одном парне из ближайших соседей. Сейчас, насколько я в курсе, этим поделились со всем миром.

– Теперь нормально все переносишь?

– Да. – Баки смотрит Броку в глаза и улыбается. – Так что, когда почувствую возвращенца, смогу попросить Стрэнджа открыть портал, встретить человека и вернуться обратно – туда, где был до этого. Если буду вне Старк-Фолса. Только надо дать Стрэнджу координаты.

– Это ты так хочешь выяснить, где я буду? – Брок насмешливо поднимает бровь.

– Не-а, – серьезно отвечает Баки, – это так я говорю тебе, что никуда тебя больше не отпущу. И сам никуда не уйду. А с тобой – хоть к северу от Северного полюса.

– Ох, Баки, – вздыхает Брок и прижимает его к себе. – Мудак ты, конечно, но мой мудак.


End file.
